Oh Sweet Death
by GreyWolfHowl
Summary: Gamzee's Sober.. Karkat is the only one left... Will Karkat be the final hue to join to "wicked pictures" That Gamzee is always speaking of? WARNING - Rape, Gore, Detailed Torture, Ect. If you have a WEAK STOMACH DO NOT READ. (( This *is* Stupid ))
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY. SO. I DECIDED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW. :3 THOUGH:**

**WARNING -  
**

**- Violence  
- Rape  
- Blood  
- Gore  
- Death  
- Sadness  
- Detailed Torture**

**IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH, DO NOT READ. I WARNED YOU OKAY?**

* * *

You have no idea what ever the fuck is going on, and frankly you're freaked as shit. '_D- Damn it-_' you think, struggling against the ropes that have your harms tied behind your back. '_D- Damn- Rope burn, shit-_' you hiss slightly in pain. You can't see anything. You're blind folded, and you safely assume the room is dark too. There is a cloth covering your mouth, and your feet are tied together. Your name is _Karkat Vantas_, and you're in a lot of deep shit.

There is a creaking noise, sounding as if a door opened up. '...?' Your ears perk up at the sound, and you struggle a little more, only to hiss him more pain from the rope burn. Your collar is grabbed, and you're yanked to your tide up feet. The cloth is removed from your mouth, and the ropes around your feet fall to the floor. Your left with being blind, and no hands.

"Honk." A low gravelly voice growled. You gasp slightly at the sudden sound of your best friend. He bit into your neck, harshly. Pain shoots through your system and you jump, growling a little. He pulls you in closer, keeping his teeth there. He suddenly pulled away, and licked his lips. You can hear it. "Vantas.." He growls in a low mumble. "..You have some, mother fucking, nerve..."  
You then feel a tongue at the base of your chin, slowly moving across. You shudder as the cold slick tongue trailed down, then up your neck, leaving a coating of saliva. You bite your lip, wincing at the pain on your neck. The tongue continues to slowly trail up, stopping at the corner of your lip. He tastes blood. You know he does. You bit your lip a little too hard (harder than intended), and blood began to build up there.  
He pulls away.

Yelping, you hit the floor, hard. You swear there was a crunching sound when your jaw hit the floor first. He had kicked you in the back, giggling darkly. "You truly have some, Mother Fucking, nerve Vantas..." He growled again, picking you up by the back of the shirt, and kicking you hard in the stomach. You fall back to the floor, writhing slightly in pain. You curl up into a small ball, wanting to rub the pain away. He's smiling. You know he is. You can hear it in his voice. He took your blind fold off, forcing you to look at him. "..Some...mother fucking... nerve.." A chill was sent down your spine as his smile faded with each word. It's hard to see, because it's dark. The shadows are heavy in the room, everything either being black or grey. He turned around, walking away to grab something. Now's your chance.

You attempt to crawl away...until a club lands on your spine. "What's the matter Vantas? Leaving so Soon?" You cough, and yell in pain more, as he kneels down beside you. Grabbing a hand full of your hair, he pulled you up to face him. That smile came back. "You know Vantas... I've always had flushed, mother Fucking, feelings for you." He stated plainly, dropping your head.  
You meet the ground again... the cold hard ground... It reminds you of him, and how he's not the same anymore... though since when was he ever in his right mind? He was never in his sense to understand jack shit about everything...

You're flipped around, and a heavy wait slowly crawls on you. He's on you. He's laughing. "So Vantas, do you want to have fun or die first?" He stabs your leg, but with your weapon. By now, you would have done yelled in pain, and wriggle around, but he's choking you.

"G- Gamzee-" You choke, coughing and gasping for air. "P- lease do-"

"Don't what? Answer me Vantas!" Gamzee yelled. You couldn't answer him. He began to shake you. "Well?"

"Eh-.. Ch-.. St- Eh-!" You choke, and gag. You squirm around a little, your arms crushing under your weight. You feel as if they're going to snap and break, but then... Relief. The Sickle that was buried into your leg had frayed part of the rope that tide your arms up, and soon was cut with your struggling. You look down to the side, wincing more when Gamzee's leg brushed against the sickle. You began to reach for the sickle... Instead of grabbing the sickle you... grab your leg?

"Vantas," Gamzee called your name softly with a taunting voice. "Looking for this? ~ HONK! ~" He smirked, holding the sickle. You then realize why you were holding your leg. You also realize you're being held close to Gamzee's mid chest, gasping for air. "Sh..." Gamzee soothed. Whimpering mixed into your gasps for air, and you called out in pain. Gamzee had ripped out the sickle, and your involuntary reaction numbed the pain for a minute. You were scared, you knew he could tell.

"Gamzee, fun's over- r- right-?" You try to push away from him, but he pulled you in closer. "Gamzee-" You ask, and gasp for air. But he doesn't speak.

A gentle hand began to caress your cheek. You gasp at the sudden change in manner. He stopped and looked at you. "Mother fuck my brother, your shakin like a tiny earth pet pawbeast." He said, chuckling softly. Though his body strength changed, his voice, or cold manner didn't. Just before you were about to speak, a pair of lips crashed down on yours. Arms wrapped around your body, and restrained you from pushing or pulling away. "Mng.." Gamzee moaned, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You use all your strength to push away, though it was hopeless. You growl in displeasure, and claw at him with your nails but he returned it with a hard bite on your lip. Swirling your tongues together, tears threatened to spill from your eyes. You won't allow it to happen, and you refuse to let it.  
Pulling away, he looked into your eyes and wiped the tears that had built up, away.

"Gamzee" You huff, "Stop this stupid shit right now-" Your voice is shaky and nervous, but he then began to rub your horns. He rubbed them softly, and slightly pinching. "F- Fuck-" You cringe in both pleasure but mostly in pain. You hissed looking to the side to see your blood still flowing from your leg. You close your eyes tightly, wanting it to just be a nightmare, but soon forget what you were thinking. The horn rubbing is rather relaxing, and a little bit of a... turn on? No, no, no, "Nnh... J-Just a little- ah..." You moan. Realizing what you just said, you cover your mouth quickly, yanking your head back away from him. You don't care that your blood is getting into and on, around your mouth. You attempt to scoot away, but Gamzee was already on his feet.  
A cold kick to the stomach hit you hard with a reality. "Fuck-!" You yell, blood spits out of your mouth.

"Did I mother Fucking say, you could talk? You answer me, mother fucker!" He laughed and growled. You hit the floor again, landing on your back from the force. His hands wrap around your neck, nails digging into the bite marks on your neck. "Well mother fucker? Say something..." He whispers in your ear, seductively. You couldn't respond. Your struggles for speaking were choked and gagged. If anything you could only mouth your words and say '_fuck you_'.

He picked you up, and pushed you away, taking your sickle. "Fuck!" You scream in pain when he purposely kicked you in the groin. You curled up in a ball, groaning and muttering curses in pain. Opening your eyes a little, you read the words on the wall that were imprinted in your friends' blood. The sound of Gamzee's voice echoing in your head and the sounds of 'honks' constantly pounds you more and more. You felt more or less as if you were going insane. You want this to end.

You want it to stop.

You want to wake up, and say it was a nightmare.

You want it to be pretend.

You want...

...you want to die...

You smile at the thought. Death. It sounds so good right now. Just imagining the feeling of it... Wait- what are you thinking? You are Karkat Vantas. You never give up! Not now.

"Bitch," The words snapped you out of your thoughts. "Get. Up." He growled, then 'honked'. You groan slightly, only managing to get on your hands and knees. The wound in your leg that was still bleeding hurt like hell. You groan in disapproval. Your head is drooping low, and you collapse back down. You have so far taken a club to your back; kicks in your stomach, groin, and back; a sickle in your leg; a bite to the neck; forceful kissing; and the rope burns that so far hurt like hell. You're beginning to feel weak from the fighting and shoving, and you're starting to feel sick with all the blood loss. Gamzee doesn't spare you one bit.

Gamzee grabbed you by the hair again and pulls you up. "Did I mother Fucking Ask you? No!" He growled, "I said to, mother fucking, stand the mother fuck Up!" He yelled, and threw you back down. You smile, but then began to shake. You curl up into a ball; at the reaction of pain that now coarse threw you. He smiled.

"F- F- Shit!" You yelp, as Gamzee steps on you. He breaks you out of your fetal position and knees you in the stomach again. This time you instantly hold your stomach, pushing away like crazy. You vomit. You vomit blood that mixed into your stomach acid, and the food you did eat from earlier before you got into this mess. After spilling your guts everywhere you finally collapse in the warm vomit that stained you and your clothes. The smell is overwhelming along with the pain and the blood loss. You're surprised you're not dead.

"So mother fucker... How do you feel?" He asks, laughing at you. You cough up blood, barely managing to keep your grip on reality. Reaching up, you grab his pant leg, looking at him with pained eyes.

"Gamzee-" You choke slightly, "Please stop this- at least kill me now and be done with it. I don't know what happened- B- But I'm sorry for not paying attention to yo-" You're cut off as he brings the sickle to your throat.

"You'd like that huh?" He smirked. You simply look at him with pleading eyes, sore from the pain. "Well, too bad." He growled, kicking you back down. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small blade. "I've waited for a long time Vantas..." He muttered, "Now I'm going to get what I want..." He snickered. He grabbed your wrists, slitting them ever so slowly; making sure you can feel the pain.

"Gamzee... please..." You squirm slightly, but soon your vision begins to blur. Your words are coming out slurred, and you're not even sure if you're speaking anything anymore. You lose your senses and now... bliss... You wish this could stay, but the world has gone black.  
You pass out from lack of blood.

God You Wish This Could Be Over.

* * *

**THIS ISN'T THE END OF CHAPTER1. IT'S STILL THE BEGINNING. BEWARE, FOR THIS WILL GET A LITTLE UNCOMFORTABLE FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN TAKE BLOODY STORIES WELL.**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**AGAIN, STILL. THIS IS PART OF CHAPTER ONE. ENJOY. H3H3H3~! B]**

* * *

The Sunset shone through the window, and a cool breeze danced around your skin. Your nose twitches, as you smell something like, fresh air. You slowly open your eyes... The room is white, along with the bed, furniture, and carpet... There was a strange beeping noise was echoing next to your ear... Curiously, you look to the side. "..." a... monitor..?You look in front of you, and see that your leg is in a cast... What's going on? Just a second ago you were being attacked, but now you're...

Your eyes widen and you begin to tremble a little. "Don't I'm dead-" Your voice shakes, and the thought of being dead now scared you the most.

"2up" A voice so familiar it brings you awake. He walks in and puts some food in front of you. You smile, feeling as if you were going to cry "S- Sollux?" You nearly whimper.

"of coar2e iit'2 me dumba22." He laughed slightly, pulling you into a painful hug. You wrapped your arms around him, hugging tightly, not wanting to let go... but he hesitated, and soon pulled away. You look at him, confused and he simply stares back with hesitant eyes. He smiled slightly before moving away and waving 'goodbye'

Your eyes widen as things began to fad around you, going back to black. You freak, "N- No, no, no, no, no, no, no- S- Sollux, you can't do this to me-! Y- You can't leave- c- come on-! No- C- Come back please! You asshole I will piss on everything you love!" You yelped, whimpering now as you started to move to him. You hit the floor, your leg aching horribly. "Sollux, please! D- Don't leave me, man!" Red tear buds started to grow in your eyes as you frantically reach for him. "Sollux? Sollux!"

You reach out finally, and soon sit up quickly. You were panting, and shaking heavily, seeming to have broken out in a cold sweat.

It was a dream...

...all of it was...

..Just... a dream...

* * *

**OKAY, YEAH. PEOPLE SAY I'M A COLD HEARTED BITCH, BUT OH WELL~ HEHE**

**ANYWAYS, A SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME. I GUESS THIS IS JUST A CLIFF HANGER(?) IT'S STILL NOT THE END OF CHAPTER 1 OKAY? WHEN YOU GET TO CHAPTER TWO, IT WILL READ "CHAPTER TWO"**

**AND SO, THUS YOU KNOW, KARKAT ISN'T DEAD. YET. (\(0u0)/) WOOP.**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IN JSUT A FEW HOURS AFTER POSTING THIS. THANK YOU ALL FOR FILLING MY INBOX ON YAHOO WITH FANFICTION REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND ALL THE OTHER SUGERY SHIT I AM FORCED TO READ THAT BRINGS JOY TO MY SO CALLED "WONDERFUL LIFE". I GUESS YOU ASSHOLES AREN'T ALL THAT BAD AFTER ALL. AND BESIDES, I DO ACTUALLY ENJOY IT. PLEASE CONTINUE, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP IN ABOUT A DAY, MAYBE TWO. (or even in a few hours)**

**THAT COMPLETES MY RANTING FOR NOW. HAPPY SUPPER LATE FATHERS DAY. I WAS PLANNING ON UPDATING ON FATHERS DAY, BUT SHIT CAME UP SO... (;B**

**-Feline Leijon OUT.**


	3. Waking up in Dreadful Waters

**ALRIGHT, SO IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SOME WERE QUESTIONING IF I MESSED UP IN THE STORY WHEN SPECIFIC PARTS WERE POINTED OUT. LET ME TELL YOU KNOW, THAT THIS IS ALSO TAKING PART IN KARKAT'S MIND. SINCE THIS IS IN KARKAT'S POINT OF VIEW, IT'S ALSO WHAT HE SAYS, THINKS, OR HEARS. FOR EXAMPLE WHEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER HE SAID,**

"Don't I'm dead-" **IT WAS HIS MOUTH SPEAKING WHAT HE THOUGHT, AND HOW HIS MIND WITH SCRAMBLING THROUGH. (meaning that it was suppose to be said as that)**

**:o)**

* * *

That beeping noise was still there when you slowly came to grips with reality. You looked around, beginning to calm a little. You were still there on the floor...in your own vomit. You're still shaking, and you're... you're freezing, inside the long sleeved shirt your wear. "F- F- Fuck i- it's fucking c- cold?" You muttered, confused as you sat up. You groaned, your muscles feeling stiff, and sore.

"Well... Look who's finally up..." Gamzee giggled, the sound of his voice sending chills down your spine. "Took you long enough!" He growled, getting up. You try to stand up, but your wrists seemed to scream in pain, and your leg was too weak. Your stomach hurts like hell, and your mouth taste like blood, and vomit. You think you're going to be sick again.

"G- mzee.." Your voice cracked. "G- Gamzee, p-please, no more- J- Just k- kill me already" You began, but covered your mouth when the words 'kill' flew from them. He walked towards you; stepping over the vomit... you looked up, seeing him towering over you. He smiled stupidly... You'd think he was high, but he cracked his knuckles. Your sore, red, eyes hung up at the smile, and then dropped down to his fists. Weakly, you hug your stomach, hungrily. Your stomach gives a loud growl, and you huff slightly needing something to drink, but you also need to relieve yourself. You close your eyes tightly, and are about to groan and writhe in pain, but then... Gamzee set's something down in front of you... It sounds like a clang... then a swivel of it rolling a little. Finally the sound of it settling down gives another small, last '_clang_'. You open your eyes tiredly, and look at it.

Sopor Slime.

Gamzee set (more like dropped) a sopor pie in front of you. "Eat." He said, smiling. You stare at it for a moment, studying the texture. It had a slightly, fuzzy green glow to it, and seemed a little softly like. Just when you were reaching out to touch it, your face was suddenly slammed into the damn tinfoil. "I said to, Mother Fucking, eat it!" You squirm a little frantic, trying to process what just happened, and trying to breath. You began to choke; now weakly clawing at his arms. "Eat the Pie, Vantas!" He yells. Just when you're about to pass out from lack of oxygen, your head is surfaced back to the sweet, and deadly scent of air. Your face is covered in the pie, and the smell fills your nose. You gag at the disgusting smell, but nothing comes up. You have nothing more to vomit.

You groan a little, then squirm more as you're pulled by the hair to the bathroom. Your whimper and hiss in pain, but Gamzee simply chuckles. You look down at your clothes and noticed you're soaked to the last, Gog forsaken, bone in your skeletal system. You smell like shit, and most likely look like it too... you desperately need to get a shower, but you Need to get help.

Gamzee practically throws you into the bathtub, turning the water on. It scorches your skin, badly. You scream in pain, and like a frantic Earth Cat, you desperately claw and scratch to get over the tub wall, but Gamzee kicks you back in. You wriggle, kick, and squirm, screaming in pain as the hot water sinks deep through your clothes, and burns the gashes, and cuts on you. Ever so slowly, Gamzee slowly turned the water down to cool you off.

You pant, covering your face with your burning hot hands. You hide the fact that you're actually crying, but only from the pain. You muffle your whimpers, shaking from the burns. "Wash up." He said, sitting on the closed toilet seat, watching you. You can't stand up... you're too weak to stand. You began to weakly strip, only to stop at your boxers. Looking up at him, you know he's starring you down with his cold, murderous eyes. You nearly shudder, having no power in fighting back.

You make a small, disapproval noise in the back of your throat. He growled. "I said wash up. Now." He sounds more serious than before. You back down and blush in embarrassment as you pull the boxers off. You're ashamed. You hate this. You hate so much, because... because your defenseless and weak. You're not the Karkat Vantas you use to know... You're under the fear of your Moirail. You're supposed to be a Moirail and calm him down. You're angry because you cannot fathom the hatred towards yourself. You blame yourself for not being there to calm him... you blame yourself for letting this happen... You're a terrible leader... What made you think you could have handled this all? Oh yeah... yourself...

"P... Please leave..?" You sound dead, like you've given up, but also more of a question. He raised a brow.

"Was that an order, or a mother fucking question?" He asked with a low growl, eyeing you.

"A- A question..." Your voice cracks, and before you know it, he tackles you in the shower.

"Sure..." He said in a low, graveled, growl, as the water smears and washes some of his face paint away. He gets up, and walks out of the bathroom, leaving you shaking, as a cold chill goes up your spine.

"Dear Jegus, help you..." You begin to cry.

It's going to be a long, dreadful day…


	4. End of Day 2

**I'LL BE A LITTLE LATE, LATER ON. I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO GET DONE FIRST. UM... ^^'''' YEAH, SORRY GUYS. ANYWAYS, THE CHAPTERS WHERE VERY LONG, SO THE -REAL- CHAPTER TWO WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER X3 SORRY.**

* * *

"Wake up shit for brains." The cold sound of Gamzee's voice startles you awake. "What makes you think that just because your, mother fuckin', hurt I'll baby you?" He asks, hitting you upside the head. You wince at the pain, and immediately grip the back of your head gently. Your fingers brush upon something different... more like X's, and thread like. 'Stitches?'

The zig-zag threads follow down your scalp, and to your neck. The same pattern is on your leg and wrists, along with new other spots, like your back. What happened? Did you pass out in the shower? You then notice other things to. Your stomach is full. Your not hungry, or feeling like your dying, though the pain in your head is making up for that. "W-"

"I stitched you up, and fed you. Your mother fucking lucky I did so. Here" He grumbled, handing you a plate. It's... food. Breakfast? Did... he cook?  
You're speechless, baffled, and profound by what you're seeing. Kindness? No... There is something more going on... but... Gamzee never cooks. He cooked you eggs, and for once you begin to process everything. The surroundings, the voices, the faces, the hints and clues. You start to think back as to what happened.

You only recall being in the shower. How the fuck did you end up, fully clothed, and in bed? You must have passed out in the shower, or fallen asleep. Gamzee took pity upon you, and filled you up with food (so you suspect). "Gamzee um..." He looks at you as you search for the words to say. "How did I end up back here? I mean... only remember being in the shower and..." You trail off topic, but he just starred at you. His eye's dim, and he began to get closer to you. Softly, his lips brush against yours, and soon both meet. For a full minute, you two stay like that. Your mind is too distracted to realize this.

'_What has gotten into him?_'

You blush a bit, now realizing what all was happening. He smiled like an idiot, rubbing the back of his head. "...I told you, Vantas..." He says, getting off the bed. "I have flushed; mother fuckin', feelings for you." He nearly whispered before walking out of the room.

"What the fuck has gotten into him?" You ask yourself. A rustle of plates is herd in the kitchen, then a burst of gibberish and curses. Then... silence... Your ears perk up, and your eyes widen greatly. "Is he..?" You wonder...

Now's your chance! Now is your chance to escape! The sweet taste of freedom has driven you to starvation, craving it, and it only. And now... OH sweet mother lusus, your nearly driven insane by the wonderful ecstasy for running.

You don't hesitate to jump from the bed, stumbling to reach the door. Just then, the door handle begins to turn. You stumble backwards, slipping into a puddle. Looking around, the puddle seemed to be purplish... Purple...Blood...?  
You fall back, your hands fall and land in glass. Your blood mixes into the purple just as Gamzee walks in.

He's partially in the shadows... he's... covered in purple and- is that-... teal?  
He's grinning, but that grin wasn't normal. He had something in his hands. It was round and... Had... hair? It was dripping teal-

Your eyes widen, when you realize what, more like who that is... Terezi.

"I... though you needed A NEW mother FUCKING FRIEND!" He laughed, rolling the head to you. Terezi's head stopped at your feet, and starred at you with the blind, blank, dead eyes. You kick her head away, tears building in your eyes as you begin to back up

"Oh my God- Oh my God- Oh my God-" You shake, and try desperately to get away. You turn around and start to claw at the ground, pushing the glass deeper into your hand. You hiss and growl in pain, as more blood drains from your hands. You can't escape. You just can't. All you're doing is slipping and sliding in purple blood, mixing your cherry blood in it. You look back at him, seeing him pulling out his club while he stares at you. "G- Gamzee- W- What ar- are you-!"

He hits you, hard in the chest. You fall flat on your back, gasping for air. You can feel glass shards poking and stabbing you in the back, causing you to wriggle in pain. He stares down at you, as you lay in the purple blood, gasping. "Such a shame... I THOUGH you OF ALL TROLLS would have mother FUCKING last" Tears swell in your eyes, watching him. He grabbed a very long blade, "It's a dull blade... Makes it more mother FUCKING fun..."

Fun..?

Fun?

That's what he calls it? FUN!

You quickly grab a broken piece of glass, and shove it in his foot, then grab a hand full of the small glass shards and throw them at his eyes. "FUCK you, Gamzee!" You yelp, as you take off running. You force yourself to do all this, seeing how your weaker than shit. Slipping and sliding, you crash into walls, and stumble around; wincing, yelping in pain. The sounds of honks and curses echo around the halls, getting closer and closer.

"Come ON, Vantas! This game of Cat and Mouse is getting really old!" He yelled, picking up his pace. You continue to run, as long as your body will allow you to, but soon you run into a dead hall. Or so you think. Racing down the hall, your eyes don't focus in on what you're running to, until your hitting a pair of doors right there.

"Oh shit-" You try to stop at the end of the hall, but end up crashing through the doors. You yelp loudly, skidding on the carpet a good few feet before stopping. You carpet burned half of your face. "F- fuck-" You huffed, weakly. You want to get up, but your muscles feel heavy, and tired. You feel your heart beating heavily in your chest, as your vision goes in and out, making you dizzy. Your breathing becomes painful, and now you wish you could just wake up and let it be a dream. "I... have to... escape..." You huff again, wanting to just die.

"So Karkat... do you WISH you were DEAD?" Gamzee laughed. You wanted to say yes. You most definitely wanted to, just say yes and die right now. But you're Karkat Vantas. You won't back down. Not yet. "ANSWER ME, mother FUCKER..." He said slowly, dropping a club down on your back.

"Gah-! Ah-!" You yelp, and begin to cry. "G- Ga- Ah-! Gamz- ee-! Ahh-!" You whimper, and yelp in pain. "G- Gamze-e! S- St- Ahh-!" You scream in pain. "Stop-! Agh-!" He doesn't listen. He simply continued to beat you. "St- Stop..." You give a final huff. You give up. You can't take the abuse anymore. You just give up.

You decide to stop moving, even if he continued to hammer your back with the clubs repeatedly. Blood trickled out the corner of your mouth. Your ribs crack, break, bruise, but you didn't do anything... You didn't scream... you don't shake anymore. You just... lay there... motionless...

The pain was numb. In fact the pain was gone. There was nothing there to hurt you now... What happened?

Everything is so... Fuzzy... '_Is... It over...?_'

* * *

**NOPE! THERE IS STILL MORE! HEHEHEHE X3**

**SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE. I GOT BUSY IN FAMILY SHIT, SOOOO...**


	5. Chapter 2

**MISS ME LOVE? X33 HAHA, ALRIGHT, I KNOW THAT THIS IS GETTING INTENSE. LET ME WARN YOU NOW, IT'S NOT GETTING ANY BETTER. I'M NOT A NICE PERSON.  
****ALSO, I WON'T WARN YOU ABOUT ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS, UNLESS OF COARSE IT'S THE 'RAPE SCENE'. THAT'S THE *ONLY* ONE I WILL WARN YOU ABOUT. OKAY?**

**ON WARDS TO THE SADNESS~!**

* * *

A cold breeze brushes on upon your skin, waking you up. Your back hurts, and your skin feels rather prickly like. It feels like a cold metal stuck to you in front; you open your eyes. For a moment your vision was blurry. "Oh, Karkat... You finally wake up..." His voice made your heart skip a beat. "Glad you could mother fucking join us..." He sighed softly, tightening a cold wait around your body. Your vision finally focuses in on the surroundings.

_You wish you were dead._

"Gamzee what the hell?" You yell. You're tide to a tree. A tree in an empty field. He hit's you in the ribs. "Fuck-!" You yelp and spit a bit of blood at the 'light touch'

_Oh Jegus you wish you were dead._

"Heh heh..." He smiled. "You broke quite a few ribs Karkles... I'd behave if I were you..." He said turning around

_Sadly you're alive. Why can't God just kill you now? Why does he make you Suffer? Why? For Fuck Sake's WHY?_

"Well news flash fuckface! You're _NOT _me! I'm me, and you're a psychotic, crazy, piss poor Highblooded descendant!" You snapped at him. The juggalo turned around.

"Say that again, mother fucker... I dare you..." His voice was cold, feeling like ice with every word that was spoken, freezing you dead in your tracks. The chills ran down your spine, feeling like daggers entering your body. He growled and hit you hard in the stomach and chest with his clubs. You let out a blood curdling scream, trying not to cry. But the pain... Your wrists... your stomach... Your back... your legs... your arms... your chest... fuck your whole body cries and throbs in pain. Your soul even screams, 'kill me now'. "Shut up" He growled and started to dig through a bag. "...or else..." he warned, pulling something out. "I'll show you what real pain is..." He turned to you, holding something that had short, black hair that curled upwards slightly. It dripped green, and had cat like horns. Your heart stops. You forgot to breath.

You gasp at the scene. Gamzee smiled widely, turning the head around. It was her. It was who you thought it was. It was that girl that always called you 'Karkitty', and annoyed you sometimes with her cat puns, and quadrants. This is her. The remains of her; just her head. You close your eyes, wanting to escape the pain. "Y- You-" You choked, and bit your lip. "Y- You!" You yell, tears built up in your eyes. "How could you?" You whimper, heart aching. "Why-... Why-?" You restrain crying, a few tears only streaming down your cheek. "F- Fuck- I'm sorry- Nepeta, I'm so fucking sorry-" You whimper.

He was laughing. He laughed at you, at your pain, at your tears... at your weakness. "Heh heh... What's the matter Karkat? Can't take a little head? Did you lose your last fan girl? Ha-ha! How fucking pathetic!" He snickered, then dropped her and turned around. He dumped the bag out, heads rolling around, and piled up. All were hitting the ground, mixing blood and cracking slightly. Gamzee smiled. "Now I'm going to mother fucking kill you..." He snickered. "You are the, Final, Mother FUCKING HUE to my rainbow! YOU are the FINAL and COMPLETE COLOR to COMPLETE my master piece!" He laughed, and picked up the head, dripping with teal.

Terezi... She had always been fond of you, because of your blood color. She said that you were special. You tasted different among the rest. You were her Cherry. She was a crazy bitch... Loud... cackling... strong... She would have probably, not let this have happened... She would have been the great leader... but you... you let this happen... this is all your fault...

A loud crack stopped you in your thoughts. "Holy fuck-!" You yell in surprise and shock. He smiled, painting his fingers in her blood.

"Still fresh-" A roll of thunder cracked along the sky. Gamzee looked up, seeing the clouds darken. "Mother fucker... it's going to rain..." He packed the heads back into the bag. "I know you're not going anywhere so... I'll be back." He said, turning and walking away.

"..." You didn't say anything; you just kept your head low. You hope to be struck by lightning.

_You hope to die..._

* * *

**ANY WHO, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE~**


	6. Field Games

**-snickers- **

* * *

It's been an hour since Gamzee left you there, tied to that tree. You didn't mind though. This gave you the time to actually think and process the do's and don'ts for the plan you created. You thought of the flaws, but now you know one, that seemed to be flawless.

The clouds that threatened to rain earlier, now poured down on you. The cold air danced around you; your tears were dried up, leaving the red traces of where they ran. The thunder cracked across the sky, and soon fell quiet. The sky seemed darker... darker than usual now it does... no light. And the only light you got was when the lighting flashed across the sky. "..." You hadn't spoken a word since Gamzee left. For some reason you wish he would come back... You thought for a moment, before bumming out. '_Maybe..._' You think, '_No..._'

A flash of lightening struck, lighting up the sky. You could see the field, and then a patch of tall grass-

Something moved.

Something in that tall grass, fucking moved.

Was it... Was that a shadow...?

Lightening struck again, and a shadow disappeared. "Huh-?" A sudden release of pressure and you fall to your face, chills running down your spine. '_Someone loosened the chains..?_' You thought, numbly getting up.

"So... mother fucker..." That could voice sent chills down your spine. "How's the rain?" He asked, tossing you, your... sickle..?

"..." You don't say anything, but the voice that spoke was now behind you.

"Let's play a game..." You jump, "It's a fun game..." His voice was now in front of you, "...its called target..." his voice was now in your ear. "... You're the target..." The voice was behind you, but it was whispered in your ear. "RUN "

You take off into the field, dashing through the tall grass. It hits you, stinging your face; even worse with the carpet burn you have, leaving read marks around your face. You run, and run, but where to? The lightning flashed and standing in front of you was him. Your eyes widen, and you try to stop. Your feet slide out in front of you, but you turn, using your hand to balance out. You continue to run, as he laughs and disappears into the dark.

You huff, and wheeze, but you run even if you're in pain. None stop; the wind pucks up, carrying the scent of the dead bodies, and blood. Lightning flashes again, and he's in front of you, almost as if he knew where you were running to. One step ahead of your plan. You stop, skidding at bit. You turn around, and continue to run. He grabs the back part of your shirt, and yanking you back. You choke a bit, and fall back. "Shit, mother fucker, you are scared..." He said, looking at you. He stood over you, the rain washing his makeup away. His eyes looked red.

"Gamzee what do you want with me?" You huff. He just laughed.

"I want to kill you... and paint the wicked pictures with your mother fucking blood." He grabbed your hair and started to pull you away. You squirm and fight as you're dragged through the mud and grass...

X

By the time he dragged you to the porch, the rain had cleared. You were cold, shaking and tired. He threw the door open, and tossed you in. You scream in pain, stumbling to catch yourself, only to land on your side. He threw a towel at you, and said, "Wash up" soon walking away into the kitchen. "Oh... and there is no use in trying to escape..." He looked back at you, scratching the back of his leg with his foot, in the door way. "With your injuries, you won't make it very far..." He taunted. You growled softly and winced at the pain in your side. You give in, and stumble to the bathroom.

* * *

**IT WASN'T MUCH TODAY, BUT I WILL DO AN EXTRA LONG AND SAD ONE TO MAKE IT UP FOR YOU. NOW I SHALL GO FOR A WALK~**


	7. Crushed Hope

**LAST CHAPTER WAS PRETTY SHITTY. I KNOW. YOU ASSHATS DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME. XP ANYWAYS, HERE WE GO.**

* * *

While in the shower, you think of ways to escape without any more injuries to yourself... '_I'll have to kill him..._' you twitched at the thought, then jumped slightly when there was a banging on the door.

"Get out Vantas!" Gamzee yelled. You turn the water off, and wrap a towel around your waste. You get ready to open to door, when a loud crash was herd. "Mothe- FUCK-!" Gamzee seemed to yelp.

"Where to fuck ii2 Karkat?" A voice yelled. You recognize that lisp anywhere! Sollux! Oh thank God-! You're on the verge of tears as you swing the door open, only to find that Sollux was being strangled by Gamzee. You quickly push Gamzee off, and hug Sollux close, whimpering softly.

"Sollux- Oh, thank God-! I thought I was alone-" You began; he hugged you close, and chuckled softly.

"damn iit kk, you get your2elf iinto 2o much trouble.." He chuckled, "II fiinally found you-" He said, and pushed you away quickly. He stands quickly, and growls a little. Gamzee's coming back again.

"Not so mother fucking fast-!" Gamzee growled, and pushed you back into the bathroom. He grabbed the sickle, and raised it high in the air. Sollux looked at you, and smiled slightly. Sparks around the door lit up, and then the door was slammed shut, and locked. The door wouldn't open; no matter how much you struggled get it open. You growl and began to bang on the door with anything you had in there.

"Sollux-" You whimper. "Damn it-" You stop suddenly when you herd struggling. You tried to peek threw a crack, but stopped with a cry of bloody murder was herd. It echoed through the halls. Your eyes widen, and you begin to shake a little.  
Five minutes later, it was dead silent. Yellow blood seeped under the door; you stumble back into a corner and drop. Tears flooded down your cheeks, red tears mixing in with yellow blood.

Now your alone... No one was alive, but you... That clown... That psychotic... clown...

Why can't you just die now...?

**X**

Bangs on the door wake you. Everything around you is fuzzy but able to recognize. There was a mumble. "open the fuckiing door Vanta2..." Sollux's voice groaned...

* * *

**AND I'LL STOP THERE. OKAY? THESE HAVE BEEN SHORT CHAPTERS. I KNOW. SORRY ABOUT THAT, AND ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE SHITTY. I'LL UPLOAD A GOOD CHAPTER SOON...**


	8. Bucket Crazed Demon

**SCREW YOU GUYS. YOU'RE LUCKY I LOVE YA'LL..**

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE MAJOR DELAY. SOME THINGS KIND OF HAPPENED, ECT. ECT. I'LL EXPLAIN LATER.****.**

**ANYWAYS, HERE**

*******!WARNING!*******

**RAPE IS IN THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Sollux-? How?

You don't care how; you jump up and swing that door open. Your heart of hope, and faith was stopped suddenly. Gamzee. He was mimicking. He was playing you for a toy mimicking Sollux's voice. No... Sollux is dead; you see his lifeless body on the floor. You whimper softly and back up. "Aw... what's the matter Vantas? Sollux?" He taunted you. "Please... that mother fucker needed to take a mother fucking chill..." He slowly trailed off, and smirked darkly. "...well... I guess you could say a permanent chill pill..." He looked back at the body, and chuckled, "Doctors orders and I delivered what he needed... heh, heh..." He turned to look back at you, but gave a loud '_HONK-?_' caught off guard.

You tackled him down, "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" You yell. "Shut the fuck u-" He smirked and flipped you over, you gasp slightly, caught off guard. He looked down at you, and grinned widely, kissing you. You push him away. He looked confused. "Don't give me that look! Just shut the fuck up, and leave me the fuck alone!" You growl, and push him off. You wipe the tears that were in your eyes and get up. You forgot you were still in a towel. Gamzee looked down at the towel, and grabbed it. He yanked it off, and chuckled. The towel slipped off your hips, and now exposed your body to him. That clown was staring you up and down. You look down at him and freak. "Ah! Don't stare at me!" You yell, and cross your legs, using your hands to hide yourself. "Do something asshole-!" You blush.

"Oh you can mother fucking bet I'll do something~" He said, getting up. You growled and backed away a little. He looked over you, and grinned widely. You back against a wall, looking at him with red cheeks. "C'mon Vantas..." He said, smoothly, placing a hand on the one that was hiding your bulge. You gulp slightly, looking at him dead in the eyes.

"I said. No." You mutter, and groan softly. Doing your best to push him away, he doesn't budge. He just forces himself on you, pressing your body against him and against the could wall. You arch your back in reaction to the cool surface and try to push yourself away from it. You groan more and grunt in displeasure. You hate how your body is reacting to this situation. "Gam-mng-!" Your cut off when he forced your lips to his. Your heart raced in your chest as you think of a way to get him off. You pull away from the kiss and hiss at him. He looks at you confused. "Don't you dare give me that fucking look!" You yell at him. "I fucking told you, you should have known by now you stupid clown! I don't feel red for you!" You growl. He went back to moving his and your hand softly over your groin. You take small gasp of air, and then knee him in the groin. Pushing him off, he lay on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Mother fuck-!" He yelped and whimpered. Carefully, you run around the yellow blood on the floor and over the body of Sollux. You're panting gently out of fear and out of the sudden rush of energy; more or less it's the adrenaline. You move swiftly to find boxers, and pants. After slipping them on hastily and messy like, you then look for a weapon. Nowhere was one found. You growl gently to yourself, cursing under your breath for not remembering where you put the damn thing. After a while of searching you noticed a new strange feeling. Something like, you were being watched. You turn around, and look around the room.

"..." You take a slow breath, and go back to looking around. You head for the kitchen door, when you were suddenly tackled down. "Shit-!" You yelp, as you hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of you as your back fell flat against the wood flooring. You're suddenly flipped around in the motions of what was going on. Gamzee tackled you down, and now started to claw and tear the clothes you had on. His nails started digging into your sides slightly, as he practically shreds the clothing right off of your body. You yelp and wiggle around, nails digging slightly as you try to escape.

Then suddenly, it all stops.

Your eyes were wide, your jaw hanging open. Your nails were slowly digging deeper and deeper into the wood flooring as tears weld in your eyes. Your not breathing, you basically forgot how. A hand is pulling your head up by your hair, forcing you to look at the ceiling as a blood curdling scream fills the room and echoes about the house. Sollux isn't saving you, Eridan, Feferi, Nepeta, no one.. No one is there to listen to you cry in pain as you scratch and dig at the ground frantically. You cry and scream for him to stop, the pain in your lower half causing you to kick. Gamzee isn't listening. He's thrusting deeper and deeper into you, moaning lowly and groaning softly. He leans down a little and nips your neck, as he rides you. You cry and scream for him to stop. "Gamzee-! PLEASE!" You yelp as he hits a spot, not seeming to ease anything. Your vision goes white and for a moment bliss comes, but leaves just like that. You stopped screaming, but you're still crying. You're soon simmered down to panting and whimpering as he continues to hit that spot. He grabbed your member, beginning to pump fast. You let out whimpered moans as he does so, nails digging into your palm. Blood dribbles down your thighs and drips on the floor as he rides you. You shut your eyes tightly, cringing as you come. To you its slightly painful, feeling no pleasure as the sex crazed clown rides out his orgasm later. You pant heavily, as he soon dismounts you. You flop over onto your side, curling up into a small ball, hugging your knees. He kissed your cheek gently and caressed your shoulder. Blood slowly trickled down and puddle's at your hips, as tears soaked the side of your face.

"Good mother fucker..." He whispered and soon his voice disappeared as you fall unconscious from the unbearable pain.

* * *

**X**

* * *

You soon wake up, lying in bed. There is red and indigo genetic material all over the floor and also around your inner thighs. Blood still slightly stains your thighs and the bed, as a sticky like feeling keeps your legs shut. You groan and cringe moving. You hiss slightly as you slowly sit up, trying to remember what happened. You slowly open your eyes, wincing at the light that was beginning to shine through the window. You look around, but your vision was blurred and rather fuzzy. You sigh softly and rub your eyes, your ears twitching at a new sound. It was almost like growling but also like... purring. You look to the side to find a sleeping clown next to you. You quickly scoot away, and turn a little. You stand up, stumbling to a wall to get some clothes on, and then find your way to the bathroom. You look down, seeing the yellow blood. Standing there quietly, you look down at the messy body of Sollux. His eyes were still wide open; his jaw hung open, yellow blood dried at the corners of his mouth. His neck seemed to be crushed. Puncture wounds in his chest and lungs seemed to still be seeping thick clumps of blood. Bruises from being beaten were seen though the torn rags that use to be his clothes. Claw marks, and gashes hung open in his stomach and his chest. His arms were limp, one laid across his abdomen, loosely clutching his side. The other lay in his lap. His body seemed to be slumping, hanging off to the right against the wall, slouching over. His head was cocked off to the right, chin resting on his right shoulder. His skin was pail, and tear marks traced his cheeks. His legs were oddly placed. His right leg was propped up on his foot, but hung out to the side. His other was straight out, as if he were hit and still struggling, even after he was dead.

You take a slow shaky breath, shaking your head. You whimper softly as you move to gently rest his body down. You lay him down on his back, against the wall. Closing his jaw, and resting his arms on his stomach, you bow your head slightly. Soon, you close his eyes, red tears staining his cheeks. "I'm sorry I was a shitty leader Sollux..." You mutter and smile ever so slightly, your voice shaking. "Th- Then again, y- you were such an asshole when you were al- alive-" You choke on your words as you slump down the rest of the way, beginning to sob in his cold chest. "I-I'm sorry- I'm sorry I couldn't do my leader job right- I- I'm sorry I couldn't protect you-" You begin to remember your relationship with him. How he was always like a brother to you, being a pain in the ass no matter what happened. And even if you two were always getting into a fight, you would end up making it up like some shitty romance. "I- I'm sorry-" You mutter. "Then again- Y- You can't even accept my apology..." You look at him. "Good night..." You whisper, and soon get up. Walking away, you almost didn't want to go. Soon, you start a shower, and begin to wash away the blood and genetic material. You cringe in anger, growling lowly. "Gamzee is going to pay..." You whisper, your mind devising a way to start getting back at the stupid clown.

Soon after you get out of the shower, you look at the sickle that is sitting snug on the toilet seat. "..." You smirk a little, and pick it up. Walking out of the bathroom with new boxers on and shorts on, you ignore Sollux's body. For now you have a plan. Whether it goes or back fires you will still try. Your confidence is built up. You're ready.

That is until you enter the room with a sleeping clown. The sickle shakes in your hand, as your heart pounds in your chest. You put the sickle to his neck and, not sure what to feel at the moment. Just then he starts to move, turning. You take the blade away quickly, deciding not to kill him. Not yet that is. "Motha' Fuck my brotha'..." He's awake. Oh shit. "That was one wicked ride, bro... Shit wicked, mother fucker..." You hide the sickle under the bed. "Shit... I don't know what all exactly happened but just do it again..." You turn walking towards the kitchen…

Suddenly, you're tackled down. "Fuck!" You yelp, eyes flickering to the sickle. It's visible where you are. "G- get off me-" You yelp, and squirm. Your eyes keep flickering to the sickle, afraid that he'll see it. "G- Get off of me- eh-" You took your eyes off of the sickle, enough to watch Gamzee. You freeze as he softly licks your neck, "Ch... G- Gazee wh-" He kissed you softly, and then a sharp pain shoots through your back. He stabbed you in the back with the sickle. You gasp and whimper in pain, nails beginning to dig into the ground again. He smiled widely.

"Don't fuck with me Karkat... That's how most of everyone ended up dying... like Vriska... and Terezi..." He murmured and soon got up. Kicking you in the side, he walked off to take a shower. You lay there for a moment.

Now is your chance.  
You get up as soon as the water started running. He hadn't stabbed you too bad... Just a scratch compared to everything else. You put the plan you made to use. Getting up and around, you head to the kitchen, beginning to cook.

* * *

X

* * *

By the time the water shut off, you were done. You had everything in place, and now... you just wait.

* * *

**OKAY SO TO EXPLAIN THE LONG ABSENTS OF NOT UPDATING THE CHAPTERS, I HAD MY LAPTOP CONFISCATED FOR A LONG TIME. I WON'T BE ABLE TO REALLY UPDATE UNTIL I GET BACK TO MY HOME IN TEXAS. ANYWAYS, WITH THAT SAID, I WILL TELL YOU THIS, I AM ABOUT TO COME UP TO A WRITERS BLOCKED, SO I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE FOR YOU TO READ IF YOUR WILLING. I'LL NAME WHAT IT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON ENOUGH.**

**IN ANY CASE, THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU HAVE FUN WITH IT. IT'C COMPLETE BULLSHIT IF YOU ASK ME. BUT THIS ISN'T REALLY MY INTENTION. JUST REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE. I'M ENJOYING WHAT I'M READING FROM YOU.**

**ALSO, I'M GOING TO SPOIL THIS SECRETE HERE.**

**KARKAT'S PLAN BACKFIRES. SORT OF.**

**WITH THAT I WILL ALLOW YOU TO WALLOW IN THE IDEAS OF YOUR POOR PATHETIC HUMANLY MIND OF WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING TO HAPPEN.**

**WELP. :I**

**I'M OUT.**

**-ollies outie for now-**


	9. Timing Makes Everything

**EH... I'M BEGINNING TO WONDER, SEEING HOW PEOPLE HAVE STOPPED ALL UP TELLING ME WHAT THEY THINK, I'M JUST GOING TO TAKE A SHOT HERE IN THE DARK. MY WRIGGLING DAY IS GOING TO BE COMING UP SO I'LL POSTPONING ON UPDATING. I HAVE A LOT TO PLAN, I'LL BE 14. ANYWAYS, HERE YOU GO,**

* * *

He walked out of the bathroom, clown makeup freshly applied. "Shit mother fucker, you cook?" He smelled the air. You set a plate down. His eyes sparkled. "Miracles bro..." He chuckled.

"Chow down." You sit, starting to eat. Your voice was rather dead. You eye him as you begin to munch. After a while, you stop, placing your fork down and starring at him. He was just sitting there, looking at his food. "..." You take a small gulp, heart beginning to race.

"..." He's quiet, starring at his food with a blank face. Minutes turn to feel more like hours and soon enough the tension in the air begins to choke you. Finally, his head snapped to you, his starring is more or less piercing though your walls. Your line of defense is slowly being torn down inside. Your pulse is racing, your heart is pounding so hard you swear he could hear it, sweat is threatening to dribble down your temples, your eyes are feeling like they're shaking in your head, your palms are becoming sweaty, your hands are cramping and becoming more and more glued to your pants leg and your fork. You're freaking out. You know he knows. You know he's going to kill you. God he won't stop starring, you're beginning to gasp for air, trying to keep your breathing shallow. His starring is now a death glare, his jaw is clenched. He barely moves his hand, reaching for the plate. "...you honestly think I'll fall for this?" He growled softly. His voice was calm. It was dark, but calm. It was scary. "You think I'm honestly stupid enough to fall for a stupid old fucking trick like this?" His voice was rising slowly, becoming more hysterical as he began to stand, his clench on the plate threatening to snap it.

"I- I don't know w- what you're talking about Gamzee-" Your skittish now. You're slowly pushing yourself away from the table, backing up.

"Mother fuck you don't know what I'm talking about! Drop the bullshit Vantas! I know my mother fucking food was mother fucking poisoned..." He snarled, the plate shattered in his hand, large chunks of it falling to the ground and table. He gripped the sides of the table, and practically threw it to the side. You jump, and ended up slipping back. Grabbing a piece of the broken plate, he dashes to you.

"Fuck-!" You yelp, and duck as he swings the sharp glass at you. This time, you tackle him down. Catching him off guard this time, he drops the glass and hits floor. You don't hesitate one bit. Once he hit the ground, your let loose, and tumbled over him. Laying on your back for a second or two, you jump up and dash out of the room. Of course your forcing yourself to do this. You're surprised you're not on the ground again from the unhealed and most likely festering wounds from the past. You dash down slightly, grabbing the sickle from under the bed and gliding over the top of the bed. Rolling a little, you push yourself up from the floor, and balance out with a wall.

Doors burst open one right after the other; the chase was on this time. "Karkat!" Gamzee yells. You continue to run, not daring to look behind you. You know he's probably right on your tail. You fucked up, but your not going to regret anything yet. Dashing through the familiar surroundings from your first attempt to escape you end up slamming into a dead hall- locked door. Your vision is rather fucking up on you now. Fuck.

"Shit..." You stumble back a little.

"Mother fucker... no... Mother fucking idiot." He growled. He was at the end of the small hall way. You cornered yourself. Holding your sickle out in front of you, you growl. You're not going to give up. Not yet. You take slow breathes, trying to continue your stamina, or whatever is left. Taking one last deep breath, you manage to stop shaking. You stand there, waiting for him as he slowly stalks down the hallway. You look back at the door and start to jiggle the handle in hopes of it coming loose. It's not going to budge anytime soon. You look back at him, he's charging again.

"fuck-" Your snarl, and swing the sickle at him. He stopped, and grabbed your arm, twisting it. You give a small yelp, his grip crushing your wrists. You drop your weapon, as he quickly brought a hand down on your elbow joint hard. "FUCK!" You cry loudly, trying to push away frantically. You're brought to your knees, yanking your arm away. He picked up the sickle, holding it tightly in his hand. Kicking you hard in the stomach, he the grabs your feet, beginning to drag you away.

* * *

**THERE IS THE SHORT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**AND THE END OF CHAPTER 2. HEHE... I AM BEGINNING TO LOSE HOPE IN THIS FANFIC..**


	10. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT, MY WRIGGLING DAY IS COMING UP (someone asked what I'll be, 14 years or sweeps) SO I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO THROW A BIG FIT OVER. HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. }:o) (I'll be 14 years old) SURPRISE!**

* * *

Nails dig in the ground as your being dragged back from where you were. You yelp, and cringe, squirming around. You're constantly grabbing tables and chairs, knocking things over. Glass breaking, objects are falling... it looks as if someone just came it, like John, and did the windy thing without any way of the stupid wind to escape. You're hit in the head, and a memory plays-

_"HaHa WhAt'S uP mY wIcKeD mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeStFrIeNd?~" Gamzee's voice was heard, echoing a bit in your ears. You look up behind you. Though you were tired and worn out from the long night, you casually gave him a slightly grin, then slumped down. No one was around. They were still all in there recoopracoons, asleep. It was like what? 4 something in the morning? Whatever... You're actually surprised Gamzee was up at this time. "DoN't WoRrY bRo.. I'm Up AlL tHe TiMe..." He gave you a slight nudge, sitting down next to you. "WhAt'S bEeN kEePiNg YoU uP, kArBrO?"_

_"Nothing..." Your voice was surprisingly calm, compared to most of the time. "...just working on the game plan, and shit..." You start to unconsciously lean against him. You don't notice it, until he slowly nudges you off. You take a soft gasp, sitting back up. "..Shit..." You muttered, rubbing your eyes. Suddenly, you're pulled into a hug from Gamzee. It caught you off guard, but you didn't struggle. You leaned in the touch, content for once._

_"..." He slowly pushed you out of the hug, and ruffled your hair. He wasn't smiling much, just giving you a small pitied look. "...BrO, yOu NeEd SoMe MoThErFuCkInG sLeEp..." You shook your head, but that didn't stop him from picking you up. You flail slightly, as he held you close. You slowly stopped, when you could hear his heart beating. You look up with a glare, but he just smiles stupidly down at you. "...We NeEd To AlL uP aNd HaVe A fEeLiNgS jAm TaLk..."_

_Caught off guard by that statement, you struggle slightly, wanting to sit up. He just tightened his grip, holding you still. "Gamze-" You were caught off guard when you herd a whimper. "Oh my God- Gamzee are you- Are you crying?" You look up at him with rather wide, shocked eyes. He shook his head, his hair hiding his face. You reach up, worried about him, and attempt to brush the hair away. A tear dripped on your cheek, as he slumped down, sitting against a wall. You didn't realize it, but he took you to his room. He shrugged away your hands, pulling you into a hug again, beginning to cry. You wrap your arms tiredly around him, returning the hug. But what was said next caught you off guard, almost like your wake up call._

_"B- bRo-" He muttered, "Y- yOu'Re AlWaYs WoRkInG aLl ThE tImE- bUt YoU dOn'T sEe ThE kInD oF lIfE yOu'Re PuShInG aWaY-" He looked at you, tears were built in his eyes, most running down his cheek. "YoU dOn'T sEe ThE kInD oF fRiEnDs YoU'rE pUsHiNg AwAY- KaRbRo I'm WoRrIeD aBoUt WhAt YoU'rE dOiNg To YoUr LiFe.. We'Re SiX sWeEpS oLd, AnD yOu'Re WoRkInG lIkE yOu'Re TwElVe SwEePs.. YoU nEeD tO sToP sO yOu CaN bE a KiD fOr OnCe KaRkAt-" You starred with wide eyes, surprised by what he was all saying. The clown make up was beginning to be smeared, some of it staining your shirt. You pulled out of the hug, looking down in your lap. His arms moved to the front, wrapping around his stomach. "yOu'Ve BeEn So CaUgHt Up In ThE gAmE YoU fOrGoT aBoUt WhO yOu ReAlLy ArE..." He took a short shaky breath, "...KaRbRo YoU nEeD tO sPeNd TiMe WiTh YoUr FrIeNdS beFoRe SoMeThiNg GoEs WrOnG..." He looked at you with pleading, pained eyes. "SpEnD tImE wiTh YoUr lUsUs bRo.. ThEy'Re NoT gOiNg To Be HeRe FoR yOu AlL tHe TiMe..." You nod, reaching up. He grabs your wrists, his arms being shown to you. You nearly yelp, turning your hands around, and holding his arms. A large scar lined along his wrists, seeming to be a failed attempt of-_

The small flash back stopped suddenly as you go flying to the bed. You yelp slightly, as you hit the bed, and then are pinned suddenly by Gamzee. He's trying to put the sickle to your neck, but can't because your thrashing around, refusing to meet your demise. You bring your feet to your chest, and kick him off. He doesn't exactly come off the bed like you wanted; he turns off to the side. Good enough. You force yourself up, stumbling a little to get back out of the door. He growls, and finally, kicks your through the door way. You fall almost face first into glass. Luckily, you caught yourself just before you meet shards of broken glass. You hiss, as you feel the throbbing pain in your arms. You think they might be broken or fractured, but you can never be sure with how Gamzee hit you.

You bring your feet around and kick yourself up, hands clenching to fists, making your left hand bleed a little. You run through the halls, through the familiar doors, the familiar blood stained carpets that scream with the terror of the others who once roamed these dorms.

_"BrO, wE bOtH kNoW sOmEtHiNg iS gOiNg To HapPeN.. aNd I dOn'T wAnT tO aLl Up AnD bE rEsPoNcIbLe If AnYoNe GeTs HuRt oR kIlLeD..."_

That statement runs through your mind as you dare look back at Makara. He's nowhere in sight, but that doesn't mean he's not right there. You shake your head, gritting your teeth. '_He tried to warn me-_' You thought, '_I tried to tell him he'd be alright and that he was making this up- I wouldn't listen-_' You shake your head, coming up to the door that seemed to be locked to you. You hunch down slightly, preparing to take the hit. '_F-Fuck... Gamzee I'm sorry- I'm sorry I wouldn't listen- I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention-_'. You prepare to hit the door, turning your head away and closing your eyes. '_If I'm the one that turned you into this- I'm sorry-_'.  
You hit the door. The door bursts open to the outside world, concrete flying beneath you. You didn't think you were running that fast. You actually were surprised you got out. You come close to the concrete beneath you, and soon hit the ground, skidding roughly. You tumble and roll, and skid; soon skidding to a stop. You don't move, hearing the honks behind you.

_"gAMZEE!,,," A call was herd from the lab. Gamzee's ears seemed to perk up, with a wide grin. "uHH, gAMZEE WHERE ARE YOU?,,,"_

_"TaVbRo, In My RoOm!" Gamzee called back, and hugged you close. You look at Gamzee, starring into his eyes. Gamzee's eyes seemed to be lit up with excitement and joy from the love he knew from Tavros. Though Gamzee hadn't been able to know his Lusus, he knew that Tavros, and the others tried to make up for that. It wasn't out of pity for him. It was because he was your friend. He was always the happy-go-lucky guy everyone seemed to get attached to. Even Vriska would admit that even if he was someone not to really be around, he was pretty cool. To you, Gamzee was your best friend because he was able to see right through you. And even though you yelled, and cursed at him, he never judged you like the others did. You'd always go visit Gamzee. He'd never come to your hive. You guess it's the fact of your lusus, but you never seemed to bother with it. You never asked either. You know that when Gamzee needs you, you're there for him, even if it's something stupid. You secretly do have to admit; he may be an idiot, but he's smarter then what most would actually think._

_"Gamzee, maybe if you really do need someone to hang out with, you can hang with Tavros. I'm busy most of the time and soon I won't be able to come around for you. But you have Tavros and he's always hanging around..."_

_"KaRkAt.." He muttered, and looked you dead in the eyes. "...DiD yOu LiStEn To AnYtHiNg I sAiD, oR dId YoU sImPlY hEaR mY vOiCe SpEaK wOrDs?" He shook his head, dropping his head down, starring into your lap. "I... i StArTeD tALkInG tO oThEr PeOpLe, AnD tHeY sAy ThE sAmE... iT's GoInG tO hApPeN aNd ThEy'Re TrYiNg To PrEvEnT iT..." He muttered. You stare at him, about to speak when Tavros comes in._

_"uHH, oH HEY kARKAT." Tavros smiled slightly. Gamzee's eyes were already perked up at Tavros, and smiling. You chuckled slightly and stood up._

_"Listen, Gamzee, I don't want you to talk to them anymore. I'm sure it's nothing. Anyways, I have to get back to what I was working on. Hang out with Tavros for a while I suppose, but you need to lighten up." You do your best to smile. He looked at you, his eyes deadened slightly, and he nodded. Tavros probably couldn't see it, but you did. That small glint in his eyes disappeared... Probably nothing. You have to go take care of leader business. Not tolerate Gamzee's poor attitude._

Restraining on whimpering, you can here Gamzee standing in the door way. You still lay there, panting softly as you can feel the stitches reopen and bleed slowly. Your hand is still clenched, blood slowly dripping from it. You begin to raise up when suddenly a foot is placed gently on your back. Your body locks up, and you freeze.

Slowly, pressure is applied on your back, soon forcing you to collapse under the weight. You lay there, still not moving, praying for him to stop, but he keeps adding weight.

_"...DiD yOu LiStEn To AnYtHiNg I sAiD, oR dId YoU sImPlY hEaR mY vOiCe SpEaK wOrDs, BuT nOt ThInK aBoUt ThE mEaNiNg?"_

Those words run through your mind, as you lay still, holding your breath...

* * *

**OKAY, I'M STILL WORKING ON IT, SORRY IF THIS IS A CRAPPY CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN RUSHED THROUGH, SO ECT. ECT. I'LL MAKE IT BETTER NEXT ONE, BUT THIS IS A CLIFF HANGER. ]:) EHEHEHEHEHEHE**


	11. Nothing

**HEHEHE, HERE ARE SOME TEASERS, BECAUSE I'M NOT NICE. **

* * *

****...No one moves...


	12. Happens

...Nothing happens...


	13. Here

_...You need air! _


	14. Play Possum, Turn the Cards

**OKAY, I PROMISED MYSELF, I WOULD UPDATE BEFORE MY B-DAY WAS DONE. SO HERE I'M GOING TO ATTEMPT TO UPDATE BEFORE TWENTY MINUTES IS GONE. NOW. I'M FOURTEEN YEARS OLD, NOW! WOO-HOO~ -heart-**

**NOW TO EXPLAIN THE WHOLE THING ABOUT THE LONG ABSENTS OF UPDATING:  
I GOT BACK A WEEK AGO FROM A LONG TRIP. I MEAN FROM OKLAHOMA TO TEXAS. ANYWAYS,  
I TOOK A FEW OFF TO GET MY MIND CLEAR FROM ALL THE DRAMA THAT HAD JUST GONE DOWN. SO I PROMISE HERE, THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC.**

**SINCE HUSSIE ISN'T GOING TO BE UPDATING FOR A FEW WEEKS, I THOUGHT PERHAPS I MIGHT CRAWL OUT OF MY VACATION AND DISTRACT YA'LL FROM THE LONG BREAK. ALSO, I JUST DO WANT TO SAY THAT I LOVE READING THE REVIEWS I'M GETTING (though some could be left unsaid), BUT I LOVE THE MOTIVATIONAL FEED BACK I'M GETTING. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR IT, AND I'D LOVE TO CONTINUE READING MORE.**

**NOW WITH THAT DONE SAID, I WILL GLADLY BEGIN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU HAVE A BUCKET, BECAUSE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET MESSY (;B**

* * *

It fell dead silent. The wind was calm. Everything was still, and the sound of winged beast was nowhere to be heard. The ominous quiet feeling surges through your nerves. A chill ran up your spine as the foot still crushed you. A cold grin was on Gamzee's face; a bloody arm, cradled your side. A warm stick liquid covered your cheek a little. You dare not make a move...

No one moves...

Nothing happens...

...

_You need air!_

'Playing Possum' as the humans would put it. You're pretending to be dead, but with the silence and the lack of air, you may be dead sooner than you thought before. Now with the lack of oxygen running in your body, you decide that perhaps it would be best of you just die now. But you can't. All the oxygen as escaped your lungs, now leaving you the there with nothing to hope for but death, but then your instinctive reactions kick in.  
There is a crack going on in your chest. Your eyes snap open, and soon your gasp out of involuntary reaction after ten or so minutes of playing dead. God damn it- "Son of a bitch!" You scoff, coughing. You're fading in and out of reality, feeling light headed and weak. You're not sure how much longer you can take of this.

Your hand clenches your left hand clenches your side tightly, blood bleeding out easy. You rub your hand a little to the side, making it look as if your side is bleeding. Gamzee doesn't notice.

Gamzee grabbed the back of your shirt, hoisting you up. Your feet weakly hold you up; your arm and head hanging weakly, almost limp like; your arm is still cradling your side, dripping blood, your hand is clutching your side so tightly. Blood is running from it fast... Almost... too fast... "Mother fucker..." Gamzee growled. He readied his hand back. You're glaring at him, almost daring him to attack.

He lunges his arm forwards, the arm holding your side swings out.

All hell breaks loose.

* * *

**SORRY GUYS, BUT I'M DIDN'T MAKE MY GOAL. I SUPPOSE I WILL MAY YOU SUFFER WITH THIS SMALL CLIFF HANGER.**

**HEHE, I'LL UPDATE PURRHAPS LATER TONIGHT, INTO TOMORROW MORNING LATE. SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT AT ALL. I MIGHT EXTEND IT INTO TOMORROW NIGHT IF I'M LUCKY.**


	15. Jokes on You Bro

**OH WHOOPS. HAD A WRITERS BLOCK, NOW GOING THROUGH A TERRIBLE BREAK UP, HERE WE GO WITH SOME EMOTIONAL DISTRESS.**

**HERE WE FUCKING GO. :o)**

* * *

From anyone's perspective, this probably would seem more gruesome than what it was. Though that doesn't mean it wasn't bad.

Gamzee stood there, frozen, in shock. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was dropped; the look of being caught off guard.

When Gamzee lunged his hand forwards, you swung your left arm out. The arm that was cradling your side held glass that you picked up when you fell almost face first into it. Now Gamzee's fingertips were lodged into your stomach, your arm was out to your side, extended.  
You let out a cry of pain, feeling his hand twitch. Tears streaming down your face, as you mouth '_I'm Sorry_' over and over and over. Blood dripped from his mouth, indigo finally staining your red.

You take a slow breathe, and swallow. "G- Gamzee?" You hesitate, not sure what to do.

"Mother fuck..." He chocked and fell to his knees. You're forced to follow, yelping and hissing softly in pain. He starred at the ground, his hand (that was still at your stomach) slowly fell limp, and soon the fingertips slid out. His eyes glazed over, and soon his body fell limp, collapsing into yours.

You drop the piece of glass you snatched up earlier, and held him close. "F- Fuck-" You whimper, "I- I'm sorry-" You close your eyes tightly.

_"Yo' KaRbRo!" A call was herd. You were snapped out of your thoughts for a moment. Looking up, you didn't see it, but you were asleep on the floor in the lab. Gamzee stood there, with a slight smile on his face. That glint wasn't there still. You didn't care, it was still probably him just over reacting. "YoU sEeN tAvRoS aNyWhErE?" He blinked a little, worried._

_"No..." You groaned slightly. "...I haven't... uh... I thought you two were out hanging with each other like always..." Gamzee sighed softly and shrugged._

_"wElL, uH, bRo.. TaVrOs WaNtEd SoMeTiMe AlOnE aNd So I lEt HiM bE.. I wEnT bAck To My ReCpItEbLoCk aNd WaS tAlKiNg To OnE oF tHe HuMaNs, YoU kNoW.." Gamzee gave a sheepish look, "i WaS sEnT a MoThEr FuCkIn LiNk... aNd I wAtChEd AnD iT wAs LiKe I mOThErFuCkInG bLaCkEd OuT, yO'.." Your eyes snapped wide, and you grit your teeth. "EvEr SiNcE tAvBrO's BeEn MiSsInG... aLoNg WiTh SoMe OtHeR tRoLlS..."_

_"YOU DID WHAT NOW?!" You stand up, clenching your hands to fists. You grabbed Gamzee by the shirt and pulled him in close, "GAMZEE, I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK TO THOSE THINGS. WHAT HAPPENED TO FOLLOWING NOT ONLY LEADER ORDERS, BUT ALSO MOIRAIL ORDERS?!" You yell. He gives you a death glare for a split second, and then pushed you away._

_"gEt ThE mOtHeRfUcK oFf Of Me, BrO." He growled, "NoW I tOlD yOu NoT tO dO tHat." You hiss, and pull him in again, but this time, you push him against the wall._

_"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING LISTEN DO YOU?! YOU JUST DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU WANT, DON'T YOU?! YOU KNOW GAMZEE, JUST BECAUSE YOU FUCKING DON'T HAVE A LUSUS AROUND ALL THE TIME DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE THE FUCKING JACKASS HERE AND-" He had grabbed your neck, and pinned you to the wall you had him against. You see tears already weld in his eyes, falling freely now. "O- Oh fuck- Gamzee I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"_

"Idiot-" You growled, "Moron! Dumbass!" You hissed in disgust, "Stupid, idiot, moron, stupid, stupid, idiot!" You beat yourself up. In fact you're so consecrated on that, you fail to see the movement of what you thought was your vest friend's dead body. A slick grin grew on his face as a cold hand gripped you tightly. You yelp in surprise.

"Mother fucking... dumbass..." He started to grin widely. You reach for the piece of glass, but he caught you by the wrists. His grip was tight. He wasn't playing anymore.

"O- Oh fuck me-" You shutter, eyes widening.

"It's NICE to mother fucking here you ACTUALLY MOTHER FUCKING care..." His other hand came up and gripped your neck. He began to slowly stand, your hands snapping to grip his tightened hand and wrist. "But the mother FUCKING SHOW must go on... right?" Your eyes are locked onto his.

_A shuttered breath was taken, a death glare locked in his eyes. "Karbro.. I'm mother FUCKING stronger than you. I wouldn't push your LUCK by the fact we're MOIRAILS. Because if I have to, I won't hesitate to kill you." His voice was shaky and cold. You even let out a small gasp, hands shaking. That's when Sollux walked up, seeing the position. You, a foot off the ground. Gamzee an inch or two from your ear, whispering. A hand clenching your neck, nails threatening to draw blood. And worst of all, your hands shaking like there is no tomorrow. You didn't expect this from Gamzee, but you blame yourself. You brought up his lusus. YOU crossed the line._

"Heh heh..." He grinned widely, his hand readying back again. You're squirming now. You don't know what to do, your just squirming around like a little wriggler. You don't know what to do anymore. Your plan failed, but how?! How could that of failed?! You cut his throat! You know you did-

Oh.

You cut his throat. But what are the FUCKING odds; you didn't catch the vein you wanted. Curse your short like arms.

"GAH-!" You cry out, screaming. His hand was lodged, nails digging in, into your lower stomach. He pushes and forces, and claws at it. Blood begins to pour and pour. Soon enough, your passing out from the pain. The disgusting pain that surges around your body, God, it hurts so much. You want it to...end...

...Oh... Okay... bliss... Did you die yet?

* * *

**ACTUALLY, I'M GETTING WRITERS BLOCK NOW. SO... I SUPPOSE A TORTURE CHAMBER IS IN PLACE FOR THIS. /:B**

**I GUESS I'LL SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING TO GO, BUT OTHER THAN THAT, TO EXPLAIN HE SITUATION IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND IT.**

**KARKAT IS HAVING FLASH BACKS. AND NOW THIS IS WHERE SHIT REALLY GETS GORY. SO I SUPPOSE YOU BETTER HAVE TWO DIFFERENT BUCKETS. ONE FOR YOUR TEARS, THE OTHER FOR YOUR GUTS, BECAUSE EITHER WAY, THEY'RE GETTING FILLED EASILY TONIGHT. (;B**

**ANYWAYS, YEAH, KARKAT IS HAVING FLASHBACKS AS TO WHAT HAPPENED *before* THIS EVER HAPPENED. HE, (being the dumb oblivious ass he is here) IS FINALLY SEEING WHERE HE WENT WRONG, LETTING HIS IMPORTANT LEADERSHIP DUTIES GET IN THE WAY OF HIS BEST FRIEND, AND OTHERS. NEPETA, SOLLUX, GAMZEE, TEREZI, KANAYA... THEY'RE ALL PLAYING THE IMPORTANT ROLE, SO STAY HERE BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTHER IS MOST LIKELY A FLASH BACK ALONG WITH THE REST. (:B I JUST LOVE CLIFF HANGERS~**


	16. Remember when

**YO, LOOK! IT'S LIKE RAINING MIRACLES ALL UP AND HERE BRO'S! I GOT THE MOTHER FUCKING THOUGHTS IN AND IT'S ALL UP AND PIECING TOGETHER NICELY. (o: HONK.  
DID I EVER MENTION THAT I JUST HAVE A RANDOM LOVE FOR GAMZEE?  
**

* * *

_"Hey-! You!" You call, a scowl on your expressions. A small red tint on your cheeks, your arms crossed, and your pout seeming to be slightly awed by those who looked at you. You were only a few sweeps old, already walking around and finding friends like you. You starred at a troll across from you, who seemed to have a little bit of trouble. He was in tears, clown make-up running, and hugging his knees. "Hey!" You call again. He cringed a little, and coward slightly. You run up to him and stop a few feet away from him. "..." Finally you hush your voice and kneel down to his height. "...hey..." You scoot closer and closer and finally place a hand on his head.  
He cringed slightly a few sniffles escaping. "...hey, look..." You gently speak, forcing a small soft smile on your face. He shakily just looks up, his indigo tears running more, and staining his shirt and pants. He sniffled softly, a frown struggling to show and soon enough breaks through, tears staining his cheeks heavier. "Hey, hey..." You reach out with more hands and cup his face. Your thumbs brush away his tears gently as he just stares at you with a sad look. "...don't look at me like that..." You whisper. You get on your knees, and tilt your head a little to the side. "...smile?" You ask.  
You huff loudly, eyes slightly shocked as he pulled you into a tight, shaky hug. He sniffled and whimpered softly, shaking like a cold animal. You sigh softly, and hug back gently, petting his hair a little. "...shh..." You hush softly, resting your chin on his head.  
__Soon enough he calms down a little and lets you go. You go back to sitting on your knees, looking at him in the eyes. "Do... you think you can talk to me?" _

_He nods slightly, and rubs his eye slightly. He finally opens his mouth to speak slightly, then starts to choke on his breath. Soon enough he collapses back into sobs and whimpers. You simply sigh and hug him, petting and patting. "I- i'M sOrRy..." He muttered, calming again. _

_"Why are you sorry?..." _

_"It'S mY fAuLt..." He whimpered, "He DiDn'T wAnT mE... hE lEfT mE bEhInD..." He cried softly. You look around. No lusus was around... could he have been abandon?... _

_"Well... I'm sure it wasn't your fault..." You try to reason with him. _

_"iT wAs... I kNoW iT..." _

_"Well..." You think for a moment and sigh, ".. did he tell you directly?" He shook his head, "Are you scared?" He nodded. He sit down in his lap, and nuzzle his neck softly. "... Then you shouldn't be blaming yourself for something you don't know directly... and I know it's scary, but you shouldn't be crying over spilled milk... I'm sure it's nothing... maybe he's just busy..."_

__That's how you two met... that was a long time ago...

A honk... a few chain rustles... a fuzzy, blurred light...

...Bliss...

_"HEY, ASSHOLE" Your voice yelled, "Where the fuck are you?!"  
__The last you had heard from Makara, he was pretty upset about something.. you had gone off to check on him and now he was simply gone. Where the fuck did that clown run away to? _

_That's when you hear it.  
A sniffle.. _

_Your ears perk up and start to follow the sound of cries and choked whimpers... finally... _

_You run into a door, leading... outside?  
Going outside you see footsteps in the sand... and... Gamzee? He's on the beach, hugging his knees. You run out to him, knowing that the damn clown can't swim. He was neck high in the water, the make up washed half way off. "Gamzee you son of a bitch, what the fuck do you think your doing?!" You snap at him, hugging him close on the beach shore. _

_"...sOrRy..." _

_"You should be." You growl, "I know you're upset and I know you're sad about not having a lusus, but that doesn't mean you have to attempt to drown yourself!" _

_"D- dOn'T yElL..." He whimpered. You take a short breath and stare at him... then sigh._

_"Alright, I won't yell... but you shouldn't be doing this..."_

_"...nO oNe WaNtS mE aRoUnD... nOt My LuSuS... oR oUr FrIeNdS... tHeY aLl LaUgH aT mE... t- ThEy CaLl Me StUpId..." You cringe and grit your teeth. _

_"WELL FUCK THEM FOR THAT." You hiss, and calm quick, "Don't let them bother you with it. They're stupid. They don't deserve an awesome best friend like you." You quickly cover your mouth as you let that fly. _

_"...BeSt FrIeNd?" He looked up at you like a lost child. He huff and force yourself to nod. _

_"...best. friends." You grit your teeth. A smile slowly grew on his teary face as he hugs you tightly. _

...You were... how old?... 4?... 5?... something..  
Ever since then... Gamzee was happy go lucky... he was...  
Smiley... and... never bothered... by what they said...  
Never bothered by what you said...

_[CG]: HEY ASSHOLE_

_[TC]: SuP mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeSt FrIeNd :o) _

_[CG]: NO. WE ARE NOT BEST FRIENDS. _

_[TC]: YeAh We ArE bRo. :o) _

__You grumble under your breath... god...  
...pain... hurt... you want to move away...  
Then...  
...Bliss...

___"...Y- yOu'Re AlWaYs WoRkInG aLl ThE tImE- bUt YoU dOn'T sEe ThE kInD oF lIfE yOu'Re PuShInG aWaY..."_

_...Why...?_

___"..YoU dOn'T sEe ThE kInD oF fRiEnDs YoU'rE pUsHiNg AwAY... KaRbRo I'm WoRrIeD aBoUt WhAt YoU'rE dOiNg To YoUr LiFe.."_

...Why didn't you listen?...!

___"...We'Re SiX sWeEpS oLd, AnD yOu'Re WoRkInG lIkE yOu'Re TwElVe SwEePs..."_

...Why didn't you ask questions?!...

___"...YoU nEeD tO sToP sO yOu CaN bE a KiD fOr OnCe KaRkAt..."_

Why didn't you notice it?!

___"...yOu'Ve BeEn So CaUgHt Up In ThE gAmE YoU fOrGoT aBoUt WhO yOu ReAlLy ArE..."_

Why didn't you pay attention?!

___"BrO, wE bOtH kNoW sOmEtHiNg iS gOiNg To HapPeN.. aNd I dOn'T wAnT tO aLl Up AnD bE rEsPoNcIbLe If AnYoNe GeTs HuRt oR kIlLeD..."_

Why didn't you fucking listen?!

_"...DiD yOu LiStEn To AnYtHiNg I sAiD, oR dId YoU sImPlY hEaR mY vOiCe SpEaK wOrDs...?"_

WHY DIDN'T YOU?!

_**...Because you caught up in the responsibility of BEING the lusus...  
...Because you were busy as a guardian, and a parent...  
...Because you were the leader...  
**_

_**...Because you were already dead before your life began... **_

_****_Your eyes snap open, wide. You gasp loudly, burning sensations on both of your wrists. Your pinned down, on a table by chains and cuffs...

You scream loudly. The numbing gone, your wrists are cuffed in burning hot cuffs! Red hot.

The room his grey... fuzzy.. the light... it's... blurry...

Gamzee... he's... not...

...no...

* * *

_Visions-  
__Visions everywhere-  
__All these visions-_

_What are you looking at?! _

_You can see them! You can see their mouths moving! You can feel the pain that this person(?) feels. Their wrists! They burn! The pain! It's excruciating! Those trolls at the bottom, they cry? Those people that surround you? They laugh and mock? What is this? What's going on?!  
Equius?! What are you doing?! That arrow- No-!  
Gamzee? What happened to your makeup?! You look like a monster!  
Feferi- What happened to you?! You look so... evil!  
Kanaya... what happened... where are you?_

_You can see what's happening! You can mouth what they mouth! But you can't here them, nor you. You can't... you can't... _

_...You can only watch as they fire an arrow at you...  
_

_You're gone... and like that... _

_You're... in bliss again... _

* * *

**I WANT TO ADD MORE TO THIS.. I DON'T KNOW WHAT.. **


	17. Mixed Pains, or Just Synchronizing

Your breathing is rather heavy... You can hear your heart beating heavy and fast... The sound of silents is ringing in your ears, only driving you insane. You realize now that there is no hope. You realize now that you are a dead man. You can't do anything while Gamzee is simply sitting there watching you with hazed eyes. The burning in your wrists haven't stopped yet.. you can't tell if the pain is just going numb, or if you finally have just given up every sense in your body as the pain in your wrists dulled to a minimum.

* * *

_The pain in your wrists hurt. They hurt beyond belief! You're precious love.. your poor precious love... she has to bare the pain of watching as those 'monsters' come at you with clubs and their swords, and their fists and their hammers hitting you, -beating you to death-! You cough and spew blood. You cry out in pain, you beg for them to stop. You cry out blasphemous words and cry for peace._

_but they won't stop..._

_they won't..._

_they are forcing you to suffer._

_To suffer the pain of watching your dream shatter... to watch it crumble in your hands as you cry out for them to listen and to give you a chance to lend an ear to your words... but it's too late..._

_...they broke you..._

* * *

You snap back, gasping. You wiggle a little, whimpering softly. You can't see anything now.. you're blind folded again... you see nothing but black. And then-

_WHAM!_

"AUGH-!"

_WHAM!_

You fall silent, your jaw still dropped open as the pain is shooting though your body. You've been whacked with two heavy clubs, hard in the stomach and chest. Your senses are up, and now you are beginning to pick up the breathing rate. The clubs rest on your stomach and chest as you hear footsteps walk back out to the right side of you. You listen carefully wanting to figure out what the room would look like...

A clinging noise was heard... and soon enough footsteps are coming back. You closed your mouth, only to feel something pressing against your lips and slowly forcing it's self it.. It's your sickle.. you recognize that metallic taste anywhere..

"Say 'Oh' mother fucker... or else this cuts through like butter..." He grinned widely. You take a few short breaths, whimpering softly as you begin to shakily open your mouth. It's not working all to well.

"O-Oh- Aghh-!" You cry as the sickle is shoved down to the hinges on your jaw. Skin tares, you can hear it. Blood is running, it's warm on your ears and back of your neck as it begins to dribble off of your neck and hair. You begin to cry, taking in gasping and raspy like breaths.

"Shh... shoosh... sh..." He snickered and laughed. "It's alright..." His fingers begin to prod your mouth, and tug your jaw down. You cry out more, shaking your head, but that only makes things worse. He yanked hard down, a snap emitting from your joints.

* * *

_"The bones in my body have been smashed..." A voice whispered, blood running off of you lips. "...they have been smashed and slashed... cracked and broken... split in half... and snapped in fours..." You whisper slowly getting louder and louder. "You have beat me, and slashed me, and cut me, and stabbed me. What are you going to do next?! Tear me down mentally?! You fools cannot see what you are doing is nothing compared to what will happen. You are simply showing your arrogance more but defying the fact of the truth I SPOKE!" You snarl, chains rattling, "You blasphemous, ignorant fools know nothing of the visions of what I see! What I saw and what I will dream is nothing compared to watching the sets of a thousand moons. It is nothing compared to the torment and rage you are filling me with, and it is nothing compared to anything you have ever seen." Those of the 'higher blood' stare at you with eyes of anger and hate._

_"..." Their mouths move and their bodies move.. you cannot hear them. But you continue to speak after they are done, a small grin on your expression._

_"...You have no idea of the pain I suffered... you don't know of the torment I saw..." Chains ring again, "The things I have seen cannot be described with a thousand words. They are indescribable..."_

* * *

Your jaw hangs open, as you kick and squirm, wanting to be free. Your teeth are slowly being yanked out one by one. Gamzee is sitting ON you and is forcefully forcing one tooth out, one by fucking one; placing them on a mettle dish. He's laughing and grinning, as your crying and yelping.

Finally the last tooth is out and now he begins to mess with the still bleeding cuts on your face. He tugs and pulls on them, you simply yelp and hiss. Finally the blind fold is off, and soon enough you are starring into the eyes of a mad clown, his eyes are red, indigo orbs starring at you. You whimper softly, beginning to choke a little on your blood. You swallow.. beginning to really choke now. You hicc and hack, squirming and wriggling around desperately. He through a tooth in when you swallowed, and now he's choking you! "Eat it! EAT IT MOTHER FUCKER!"

* * *

_You're still... your head is hung low... your eyes half lidded... You precious love has kissed you, and as if you were choking on a rock, a lump has developed in your throat. You resist the urge to cry, but you feel as if you have betrayed those you loved and cherished most. You promised them you'd protect the,... you promised..._

_...how are you keeping your promise?..._

* * *

You lay there, your eyes half lidded... your tired, but your afraid to sleep... your jaw hangs open... blood has finally stopped coming out... you choked hard on the tooth, but soon manage to get it down your throat..

Now you simply think...

You promised everyone you'd protect them... you promised everyone you'd keep them safe...

they're all dead... how did you protect them?...

"...honk..." Snores are heard on the far end of the room. Snores are heard from the horn pile... that clown is asleep... you have no hope.. you KNOW you're going to die here... those hot plates around your wrists finally cooled off... their cold chains slowly beginning to mold to your wrists... you can feel it..

You close your eyes... nightmares are beginning again... oh god... no more please...

* * *

_PLEASE-_

_NO, PLEASE STOP-!_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NO! PLEASE NO! DON'T TOUCH HER- OH MY GOD-_

_PLEASE STOP-! NO! THAT'S MY LOVE- THAT'S MY FAMILY-! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?!_

_GAMZEE PLEASE STOP!_

* * *

**SO...**

**I FELT ANGRY AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPEN?**

**SORRY IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE...**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW PLEASE. I FEELS THE NEEDS TO READ REVIEWS...**


	18. Chapter 4

You wake up.. _so you thought_ on the ground... You don't.. remember much... _but you know that there is something going to happen_, but.. you feel... fine? _Oh yes, you feel so fucking fine! _But.. the ringing... in your head.. _IT's driving you mother fucking insane! Haha- _But.. you know you're okay. _Sweet shit, you are okay! _

These.. voices... _Oh yes these voices! _They.. won't shut up... _But they sound so sweet to your ears! _...They're so annoying... _Don't kid yourself Kar, they're fucking amazing!_ They need to shut up- _They need to be louder- _The need to shut up! _THEY NEED TO SCREAM OUT! _THEY WON'T SHUT UP! **_You know you enjoy it Karkat. Embrace the beautiful love of those bloody cries!_****_  
_**

Your eyes snap open. You wake up in a cold sweat, gasping as an urge runs through your mind for only a split second. You don't know what that was... it felt so good yet terrifying.

* * *

**SORRY, NOT REALLY A CHAPTER. **


	19. Sick Soup, New Hope

**SORRY, I HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING ALL TO WELL.. ANYWAYS, HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. (:B I'M BECOMING A LITTLE MORE INTO THIS.. I JUST WISH I HAD A FEW MORE REVIEWS LIKE I DID BEFORE. ANYWAYS, WALLA! **

* * *

****Your sore eyes flutter open... Your head is throbbing, and your jaw is sore beyond belief. You hear a few footsteps coming forwards. The cuffs on your wrists have cooled; feeling wet and rather... cool. Water? A new feeling is coming to you in the pit of your stomach.. emptiness. You're hungry. If you had all of your teeth, you most likely wouldn't be in this situation, let alone having it gone this far. Now that you think about it, you and Gamzee were moirails. This is why he's doing it to you. This is his Dark Carnival. He wants you to enjoy the ride the best you can... consider it done if that's the case. You know you would give anything to leave, anything to go back in time. To stop it all.

"Honk."

You jump a little, ears perking back at the sound. You cringe a little, not wanting to move. "..." You dare not speak. But what is heard next surprises you.

"Hungry mother fucker? I got some wicked miracles for you, yo." He laughed, holding a bowl. You're curious... then... like that you want to upchuck all of your stomach fluids. It smells like rotten bodies, blood, and a dash of something you rather not guess. It makes you sick to your stomach, and now grimace at the smell. He turns it enough and... oh.. god no.

Olive green soup, an eye floating in it, a few teeth and nails and... hair... it looks to have some chopped up horns and a poor excuse of a tongue. "Gamzee-" You hick, trying to move away, "Don't tell me 'at's Nepeta-" You do your best to pronounce words without your front few teeth. You wriggle and whimper a little. This is just plain sick. It's worse, ad lower than you'd expect from Gamzee. Gamzee chuckled and shook his head.

"it's our Feline friend and that bee too. Haha, they go well together bro..." He chuckled and picked up an eye. "Too well.. so I had to add in a bit of hair from Eridan and some horn dust from Tav. You know, mix it up a little. But I'm not the best chef in the land so I suppose it'll motherfucking do.. I added in some faygo and sopor slime if you want..."

"I.. ought' we were out o' sopor slime-" You whimper a little, feeling something about to come up. Gamzee smirked widely.

"Yeah, we are.. so I wonder what it was I put in..." The way he says it is obviously some kind of joke it him. He knows what he put in it.. "Neps blood... her eyes... Sollux's minced skin and a bit of his think pan... Eridans hair, and Tav's horn tips... what else... oh, Nepeta's and Sollux's teeth and nails... and..." This clown is one hell of a sick fuck. He's going to make you pu- "Terezi's tongue." That was the trigger.

You jerk forwards, stomach heaving hard. Red stomach fluids spew out, covering your chin, neck and the top of your shirtless chest. To make matters worse, you can't breath because your choking on your own vomit. The acids burns your stitches and gums of your mouth. You start to whimper, falling back and wriggling around to catch air. The taste of your vomit, causes you to upchuck again. Red tear buds form in your eyes as you whimper and wriggle around to get free, but the cuffs are holding you down. The cuffs have cooled, but they've smolded to your wrists.

Gamzee's laughing.

He pulls a chair up next to you, and sits down. With a spoon in his hand he dips it in the bowl, and pulls it out... he made sure to get a lock of hair, nail, and part of a horn.. You start to squirm away but he stops for a moment and spoons in a bit of vomit off of your chin. "Open." He commanded. You shake your head, moving your face away. "I said open, mother FUCKER!" He yells. You shake your head and whimper softly. He sets the bowl down. "I said.." He grips your chin tightly. You wince, "Mother FUCKING." He yanks it down hard, the stitches snapping and opening. "OPEN!" He laughs, shoving the disgusting shit down your throat. You choke, tears tracing the side of your temples as you are forced to swallow this... this... You're not even sure what to call it.

You start to wriggle and begin to upchuck again. He forces your mouth shut, the remaining teeth you had shoved into the gums of your missing teeth, causing terrible pain. He plugs off your nose, as vomit runs up to escape. Now you're choking. You can't breath, you can't throw up. Please, please die. Please-  
The vomit forces it's self out of your nose and fills your mouth. Gamzee let go and watched as you jerked forwards, coughing it up and spitting it out, your blood tracing in it. You let out cries of pain, and just sobs as red tears fall freely. You don't care about being the composed leader anymore. You don't care about holding your composure. He broke you. He fucking broke you. "Pea-!" You cry, shaking your head, sobs escaping, and cries. "Plea- no more-! No more!"

Gamzee just watches you, that smile fading slowly. You cry, praying that this brought to his attention would snap him out of thi- "AGH!" He slams a cold hard fist into your jaw.

"Mother fucker, you weren't suppose to vomit what I cook you!" He growled and started to laugh again.

* * *

__**BE THE HAWKS EYE **

_"AUGH!" _

Is the cry heard from the monitor. You cringe, feeling sick yourself. What you just witnessed was not what you could call 'In good hands.'

God damn it, that kid... if no one steps in to help, he's going to get killed. You better inform your boss about this. His kids dying and if you don't do a damn thing, then he'll be gone for good. You remember hearing something about your boss meeting this kid a while back. He said something about adopting him? Whatever the case may be, this kids dying and you know your boss isn't going to handle accepting a weak kid for a son.

Reaching down, you grab the walky-talky that's strapped casually to your pants. Clicking on the talk button, you page in. "Slick, get your ass down here. There is something going on, I think you might have something to do for a while.

_"what the fuck is it now diamonds. im a little busy planning out our next-"_

__"Just get down here now, sir."

Your name is Diamonds Droog, and now you are the kids last hope. While Slick takes his sweet ass time to get down here, you decide to try and help this kid out. Right now, you see that clown walking away to leave this kid alone. Now's your chance:

_'Hey, kid.' _

* * *

**AND WITH THAT I LEAVE IT ALONE TO LINGER. THE MIDNIGHT CREW MAY NOT GET INVOLVED... COULD THIS JUST BE MY TEASER? HEHE... **

**ANYWAYS, (:B REVIEW.. PLEASE? LOL. I'M TRYING TO MIX THIS UP, AND MAKE IT DISGUSTING AS FUCK. (:B **


	20. Midnight Help?

**BE HAPPY I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

* * *

**Be Diamonds Droog**

****That's a lot better than those all caps. A lot more classier too, if it were italic, but you're not going to worry about that right now. At this moment, that kid is sobbing his ass off, but you got his attention at least.

_'Kid, calm down and stop crying.'_

__You watch him. He wriggles a little, and whimpers softly.

_'Calm...' _

__To be completely honest, you're not sure as to why you're trying to get him to calm down. All you know is that this kid needs to, and that you're through watching him be beaten around. He looks around now, seeming to be a little dazed. At least he stopped crying.  
You drum your fingers around on the dash of the keys, thinking before typing out a command again.

_'Good... Stay calm. I don't know what's going on, but you're going to be completely fine.' _

__Honestly, you're not sure what's gotten into you. You want to help this kid so bad, but you could give less of a fuck if he were to be shot down. So... Why?

_"H- Help me-" He cries, "Pleas-2-s-" He pronounces out. You cringe at the lispy 's'. Something about it irritates you. It pisses you off terribly. That lisp._

__You begin to type out another command, but then-

"alright son of a bitch" Slick growls, seeming more pissed off than he was earlier. "what is so god damn important that you had to interrupt me in the middle of planning out the attack?!" Your jaw clenches slightly, your fingers curled on the keys.

"Now is not the time to be yelling at me, Slick." You state calmly. You look at him, then point to the screen. "Tell me, what do you see here?"

Slick's attention is turned to the screen, eyes big as he studies it.

Retaliation in 3... 2... 1.

"what the actual fuck is that on the screen? it looks an awful lot like karkat, but i mean damn he's beat to hell!"

"That is Karkat, Slick." You growl a little, "And that insane fuck of a clown he called his 'moirail' made him like this." Slick wasn't too shocked. He was only starring at you confused, and demeaning like.

"so?" He huffed, a hollow chuckle slipping. He's about to tick you over that one line... why? "if the kid can't even fend for himself then what's the use of keeping him. honestly diamonds you need to use that thing you call a brain. you are beginning to act like boxcars, mindless and stupi-aH!" The rest of his words came out in a mix of yelping and cursing.

"Shut the Fuck up, Slick." You growl, holding him by the neck, your gun to his chest. Slick seems to be giving you a surprised, wide eye'd look. "You told me, that one day when you stumbled your pathetic ass in the door you were proud to say you finally achieved something. That was finding someone to carry on your pathetic name. Spades Slick, found his new son. Well now that pathetic runt is having his ass beat and the only thing you can think of is 'Oh well'?!" He cringes and grits his teeth.

"diamonds why the fuck are you so fucking caught up in my business as a parent?!"

"Because I don't want you to make the same god damn mistake that I di-" You freeze, and now you're in shock. What... where...

Slick eye's you surprised as ever as you drop him, and back away. "same mistake as you did?" He was curious. You pointed to the door, and glare at him. "what?"

"Get. Out." You snarled. Slick slowly backs to the door, seeming to be a little confused, but not really intimidated. He stands there, and watches you.

* * *

**OOOH, I FOUND A GREAT PLOT TWISTER. **

**ANYWAYS TO EXPLAIN A LITTLE ABOUT THIS MIDNIGHT CREW,  
IT'S BASICALLY AN A.U WHERE THE CREW ACTUALLY INTERACT MORE WITH THE TROLL KIDS, AND DO SOME WHAT HELP FOR THEM. NOT REALLY ALL THAT TOUCHY. THEY DO IT SECRETLY SO THE KIDS THINK THAT THEY DID IT ON THEIR OWN. **

**AND ALSO TO MAKE A LITTLE SENSE AS TO WHY THIS IS DROOG'S POINT OF VIEW AND NOT SICKS, IT'S BECAUSE **

**1) I LIKE DROOG BETTER **

**AND **

**2) DROOG'S BETTER THAN SLICK AT THIS. AND HIS QUIRK IS EASY. **


	21. Flashbacks to Reality

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. SCHOOL IS FUCKING ME OVER TEN FOLD! D:B**

* * *

_**Continue being Diamonds Droog**_

_"Aradia," You call slightly, a small troll wondering up to you. "Aradia, did you get dirty again?" You knelt down to her height and sighed softly. She had dirt all over her clothes. _

_"well..." She mewed slightly, ducking a little. "i was 0ut 0n an adventure!" She giggled a little. You couldn't help but smirk slightly. "and i met a new friend t00!" You tilt your head a little to the side, curious. _

_"Hm?" She wondered off, behind a few trees, then came back with a small troll about her height... he wore a black shirt with a yellow symbol on it; he had four horns, two sets on each side of his head. His hair was rather odd, and he looked a little... weird? He had red and blue glasses on, and teeth slightly sticking out of his mouth. _

_"daddy," Aradia purred, "this is my new friend s0llux!" She exclaimed a little and laughed slightly. You didn't expect her to call you that, especially seeing how you simply found her about a week earlier. You found her a little dirty, ad crying. She seemed to of falling and scraped her knees awfully bad. You picked her up, feeling pity for a small hopeless child and fixed her up. You remember calming her down and telling her she's fine. 'Atta girl...' was about all you really said, but she seemed to of stuck to you. Of coarse Slick griped at you for bringing an outsider to the hide out. _

_"2up" Is all that this kid said. You looked at him a little, and then Aradia. You knelt down to the kids heights, and held a hand out. _

_"Droog, and you are Sollux?"_

_"that2 what aa 2aiid ii2nt iit?" He folded his arms and sneered slightly. You restrained on slapping the shit out of him.  
_

_"You're rather disrespectful." You simply mutter and looked at Aradia. "May I have a word with you?" She nodded slightly and followed you over to a small tree. _

_"what is it da-"_

_"I'm not your dad for one, kid." You spoke strictly. Her ears perked back and she ducked her head, frowning. "Secondly, he's rude and I disapprove of you hanging around him."_

_"but y0u just said that y0u're n0t my daddy." She mumbled slightly, "s0 it d0esn't matter if y0u disappr0ve 0f him 0r n0t. and he's just a friend thats all..." She had you there. You couldn't say anything in that manner, and just like a fucking fish:_

_Hook._

_Line._

_Sinker._

_You look back at the small brat you already disapproved of. He was picking his nose a little. You grimaced at him, and he simply waved. You looked at Aradia and sighed. "What do you say..." You hesitated, "...I adopt you, if you are alone? I can keep an eye on you, like a hawk. Except I won't be around like a usual, because of a few things that my boss said." Her smile grew wide when you offered to take her under your wing, but then faded as you explained she couldn't be with you all the time. _

_"0f c0arse daddy, y0u can." She smiled and hugged you. At the time, the Midnight Crew was rather new. So at the time you didn't quite have control of your own situations and supposed gentle heart. "my daddy" She giggled. You sighed softly, and nodded. _

_"Atta girl..." __You really had it when you told Slick you decided to adopt the child. Ever since, you think she might have forgotten you; but you always did keep an eye on her..._

* * *

_ It was late on evening, her name crossing your mind. You, curious on how much she had grown, decided to check on her. Turning the computer screens on, you see a clear picture of her. A small smile crossed your lips as you see her working around with her weird powers. "Atta girl..." You chuckle softly, watching her. She's grown so much..._

_Then a spark of red and blue crossed the camera. You were caught a little off when the camera sparked slightly, and going static. Typing out a few commands in the computer you soon see a picture of Sollux. That same kid, looking the same but taller. He seemed to... be floating? What?  
Typing a few commands you get a clearer picture, seeing that the kid was having a break down and headed for Aradia "Aradia-" You jumped. You quickly seemed to of stood up and started doing everything in your power to talk to her. _

_'Aradia' You type. _

_You can't get her attention. She's too focused on her own work. _

_'Aradia!' _

_You flicker back to the other screen and see that he's right there. Your heart is pounding, though you've had little interaction with her, you seemed to of been rather found of her actions and reactions. Flickering back to the other screen, you see her finally realizing that he's there. She seemed excited to see him but then... _

_'Aradia, move! Get away from hi-'_

_"s0llux-?! S0LLUX-!" You freeze as you watch her be crushed underneath the remains of her home, you suppose. Your fingers are stuck in place, eyes wide as you watch her slowly scream for help before dying. Her blood stains the crumbled buildings. _

_"a..aradia.." You mutter, and fall back into the chair. You duck your head slightly, gritting your teeth. 'I'm sorry...' You think in your head, unable to speak from shock. 'I can't pick you up and take you home... I can't fix this...' You shake your head, sitting there expressionless. "I..." You manage to choke before slamming a fist down onto the keyboard. _

_"o- oh god-" A different voice was emitted from the screen, "aradiia- ii- ii'm 2o 2orry-" _

_That lisp-_

_"plea2e- aradiia-"_

_That fucking lisp._

_"plea2e-"_

_You fucking hate that god damn lisp. _

* * *

_"daddy!" A child's voice echoed in your head, a small image of you holding Aradia seemed to project so simple in your mind. Soon rotting through was a blood cry, and Aradia's body dying before you. _

_"HELP ME-!" That scream fades from feminine _to male like as your eyes snap open widely. Karkat is screaming in pain as that insane Clown is tearing out an eye.

"SHIT-" You jump up, and start to type out commands.

_'Calm down ki-' _

The kids eye was ripped from his skull before you, your stomach churning. You grimace. "Screw this," You mutter, not sure what the hell has gotten into you. "I have to do something-" You stand up and head to the door. Just before you make it to the door, there is a feminine like chuckle from the corner. You turn back and look. It's Sn0wman. "..."

* * *

**BE KARKAT VANTAS**

Your eye was just ripped from your skull, and is now being shoved down your throat. Blood and tears mix as Gamzee is slowly sliding fingers in and out of your empty eye socket. You cringe and turn and twist but it's no help. You pray that someone comes to save you or that you die soon.

* * *

**EEEYUP. THERE YOU GO, THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER AND MORE FANFICS TO KEEP UP WITH. **

**DON'T FORGET TO READ 'Sleeping Diamonds and a Whiskey Lullaby' **

**THAT'S A NEW ONE AND I WILL SOON BE WORKING ON ONE FOR insane!NEPETA**


	22. Twisted Love, and Blacker Hatred

**WASSUP. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

* * *

**Be Diamonds Droog**

"Diamonds." She seemed to be a little... off.

"I don't have times for your games, Sn0wman. That kid's about to die, and you decided to show up when shit's hit the fan. Get o-"

"Just, shut up."

"...what?" You now turn to face her, she seems upset. The screaming from the screen is really edging you to just leave, but then; she moves towards you. You take step back, watching her weary. "What do you want-"

"Kill that insane fucker." She growled, grabbing your wrist and putting an eight ball in your hand. Then you see the tears that were in her eyes, hidden only by the hat she wore. Your eyes widen slightly, looking down at the eight ball. "He killed mine." She muttered, tears threatening to spill over. "I know I haven't talked to her much- and with everything that was going on; I wasn't being a good caretaker. She's dead because of me." She lowered her hat a little.

Pity.

You lift her chin up a little, and sigh softly, looking down into her eyes. She seemed to be hard to read; you couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying, but she seemed to be pleased about something. "...What were you chuckling about just then if your about to cry?" You ask, wiping away some of the tears. She simply smiled softly, and gently stroked your cheek a little.

"You're doing something I can't... and that's saving a small bit of hope for those kids." You're surprised to see this side of her. She's never so gentle or nice; she's always trying to fuck things up-

or is that just for Slick?

He never shuts up about her, and you don't care all to much (as long as he's not being to persistent about her). She only hangs around if she wants to get attention from Slick, so why is...

Right... Slick wasn't going to help you.

You slightly nuzzle her hand a little, allowing yourself to show that you care a little. You hadn't realized it, but your hands rested a little on her sides ( You suppose it's a natural habit when being this close and relaxed to a dame. But... she's a bitch. Slick's only right about that. ). You seem to be a little oblivious to a lot of things; This isn't like you. Not at all. You're always aware of your actions and reactions You're always going to be a little more careful than most unless you take a perfect measure in things. For God's sake's you're a hit man. You're suppose to be aware of everything, but at the moment; you can only focus on saving that kid.

Just when you're ready to leave, Slick barges in. His eyes widen as you look of at him, his jaw's dropped. Sn0wman seems to slowly grin widely as she holds a nasty plan in mind. "Slick-"

"Now, Diamonds..." She seemed to change her tone in her voice; sounding more.. Seductive?

This broad's going to get your ass handled by Slick sooner or later.

"What?" You look at her a little surprised.

"Don't look at me like that~" She purred, and grinned. "Come here... maybe we should tell Slick our little secret~"

"Secre-" She's pulled you into a kiss; your eyes widen. Slick is becoming red with anger.

**be spades slick**

****That fucking- ! #$%^&*- AGH! You can't fucking believe it! That son of a low lying bitch!

No wonder Sn0wman's always one fucking step ahead of you! He's been a fucking spy, hasn't he?! Fucking-

You're so angry at the moment, this might have broken the meter for black hate. You don't know how to fathom your anger at the moment, but all you do is ball your fists up in a tight clench. You're eyes are slowly squinting into one rageful glare as you grit your teeth so tight; you think they might crack a little at the pressure. This stupid broad is now making out with your 'ex-'Righthand man; son of a bitch! You can't fathom this new hate. It's like something has just snapped open the cave of rage and never ending hate and let all hell loose.

Taking a few stiffened steps forwards, you can't help but let out a low; threatening growl. Droog seemed to of finally pushed out of the kiss, Sn0wman licking her lips a little. She leaned up and seemed to do something, before he... smirked.

That's it.

"You..." You mutter, reaching to grab a dagger, "...son oF A," You yanked out a blade and start to charge at Droog. His eyes widen as he reaches for his gun, "FUCKING BITCH!" You yell, eyes widening in rage as you lunge straight towards him. He yanked out a gun, and pointed it right at you; no fear or pity in his eyes.

"Do it Slick, I fucking dare you." He muttered. You're eye twitched a little, getting closer...

* * *

**BE KARKAT VANTAS**

****It's official... no one is coming to save you...

You're choking on an eye that was ripped from your skull as Gamzee is still fingering the eye socket. You refuse to swallow, only knowing that it would make things worse. You can't- You can't-

You're aiming to die. You want to die-!

"...welcome to the Dark Carnival..." Gamzee laughed darkly. "...brother."


	23. Betrayful Hope

**BY THE WAY, THIS IS PERFECT IF YOU READ FROM DIAMONDS PART TO KARKAT'S; WHILE LISTENING TO "Would It Matter At All" BY Skillet. **

* * *

**BE KARKAT VANTAS**

You lay here; Gamzee asleep on the horn pile. You wiggle, the chains shackling a little. Your eye is patched up, but it's still in pain and most likely becoming infected like the stitches on your cheeks. You sigh softly, and lift your head up ever so slightly. You look back and eye the chains on your wrists. "..." You then began to go down a list of who was all dead. '...Aradia, Sollux... Tavros, Nepeta... Kanaya, Terezi... Vriska? Equius for sure... Eridan, F...' You cringe. '...all of them, like he said.' You think. You eye the horn pile, then look a little around the room. Your ears perk slightly as you see something.. shiny and a little colorful for you to use. Now... how do you get your foot free...

* * *

**_Be Sn0wman_**

You had pulled Diamonds Droog into a kiss, provoking Slick. Perfect.

The moment his pulled out of the kiss, you simply whisper in his ear. "Crowbar's outside, along with Cans and Clover. They're going to help you."

He smirked.

About that time, Slick was provoked enough to attack his own crew member, causing Diamonds to draw his own weapon.

This... is becoming... Fun~

* * *

**Be Diamonds Droog**

"You..." Slick muttered, reaching to grab his dagger, "...son oF A," He yanked out a blade and start to charge at you. Your eyes widen as you reaches for your gun, "FUCKING BITCH!" Slick yelled, eyes widening in rage as he lunged straight towards you. You yanked out a gun, and pointed it right at him; no fear or pity is in your eyes.

"Do it Slick, I fucking dare you." You muttered. His eye twitched a little, getting closer...

He stopped. Sn0mwan watches, simply smiles a little.

"...Explain." Slick muttered, shaking stiffly with anger. His hand is currently clenched to his dagger, it looks like it hurts a little. "Explain why the FUCK youve been fuckin around on the crew with this BITCH!" He yelled, drawing in Boxcars and Deuce. Shit...

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON IN HERE?" Deuce asked, looking around. Boxcars simply stayed quiet.

"we got us a traitor in the crew" Slick muttered, crouching down a little as if he were going to charge again. "need i remind you, who the FUCK saved your ass from the bitches clutch and created this town arm in arm with each other?! you son of a bitch, THIS is how you fucking repay me!?" You continued to hold the gun out, pointed at Slicks... arm. From perspective it looks like it's pointed at his heart, but you can't bring yourself to kill him if he tries anything.

"NOW HOLD ON," Deuce scurried a little in between them. "NOW I KNOW DIAMONDS, AND I KNOW THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YA'LL. NO WAY WOULD DIAMONDS EVER CONSIDER TURNING HIS BACK AGAINST YA', SLICK!" Deuce persisted, "MAYBE ITS ALL A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDIN' OR SOMETHIN'. I'M SURE THERE IS A GREAT EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Deuce turned and looked at you, "RIGHT DIAMONDS?" Slick simply growls as you stay quiet.

"..."

"DIAMONDS?"

"...if Slick won't help his own 'son' out, and fuck up like this over some broads decision to help, let him believe what he wants. But I'm tired of fucking around and watching this kid get torn to bits and pieces by a psychotic shit." You mutter, and let your gun down. Sn0wman looks at you, "I'm leaving." You mutter finally, Slick grumbled.

"take a step back in here, and ill murder you with my bare hands."

"At least one of us has the guts to do it."

You walk out, leaving everyone else surprised and Slick, speechless.

* * *

**KARKAT VANTAS**

Holy shit- Holy fuck- HOLY FUCK-!

Never has the feeling of limping felt more rejoicing in your life! You're dizzy, limping terribly; blood is most likely coming out of your mouth, but you lost your senses there; but if only you could walk around with your hands free and these chains no wrapped around your neck.

You look behind you, as you leave the lab room (easy to break the chains a little, they were rusted at the top. Your feet however are a little... damaged); your sickle sits on the lab table, as you begin to limp out of the room and down the hall. The walls are painted with the bloody reminders of death. Vriska's sure enough dead, Eridan's blood is still in the kitchen, Terezi's is around on the door. . . Sollux is still over by the bathroom...

Taking a few limps towards him, you crouch down, hissing at the stench. "...I'm sorry..." You muttered, before moving on. The markings are still there, the glass is everywhere...

...you're light headed...

This room is like a mine field, one false move and you could wake up the clown or injure yourself more... or worse...

Not a moment to soon, you begin to stumble a little, taking careful steps is too much shit everywhere...

Glass crunches under your feet as you begin to become a little more sick in the stomach, and stumble a little more heavier. "Oh-" You slur a little, before beginning to crash down. About that time you heard a honk, your hands coming out in front of you as you embrace for impact on the ground. Then...

A voice?

_'hey, kid' _


	24. Chapter 5

**STRUCK GOLD IN SOME IDEAS, I HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO SOMEONE WHO ROLE PLAYED WITH ME AS THE SANE!KARKAT HERE. **

* * *

**BE KARKAT VANTAS**

You're not sure if you're awake or asleep-  
You're not sure about anything at all... You feel no pain, you might be dead? You don't know, you're standing on a black floor... in a black room? You hear...  
You hear screaming...? You think, you hear screaming... and then...

You see, what appears to be a reflection of yourself, but it's walking towards you...  
He's... different...

His eyes are red... he's...

He's laughing... and.. muttering something under his breath... Finally he's close enough for you to see that..

He's not talking at all... he's not doing anything. He's standing and there and looking at you- And yet a voice-

It's sounds like your- his- voice... it's sounds like both of your voices-

But it's so... different...

_**HEH HEH...**_  
_**...IT'S ALL KIND OF CLEAR NOW... HEH...**_  
_**THE GAME, THE.. HEMOSPECTRUM...**_  
_**IT'S ALL FUCKING CLEAR, YOU KNOW? I KNOW WHY THEY FUCKING CALLED ME THE CANCER..**_

_**IT'S *ALL* FUCKING CLEAR WHY.. THEY CALL IT CANCER. THEY CALL IT ALL CANCER. WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST? IN THE STORY THAT TEREZI TOLD ME, OF THE SUFFERER. HOW HE RELEASED HIS RAGE OUT..**_

_**HEHEH..**_

_**HE WENT FUCKING CANCEROUS... **_  
_**THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY ON THE FUCKING MATTER... CANCEROUS...**_  
_**AND...**_

_**I LIKE HOW THAT WORD RINGS...**_  
_**IT JUST... RINGS... **_

_**AND IT FEELS SO... GOOD... JUST SAYING IT.. IT'S GREAT...**_

_**CANCEROUS...**_

The words stood out to you... '_Cancerous_' '_Cancer_'

After a moment or two of silence, a grin grew on the others face, insanity in his eyes. You could see it so easily... "Shut the fuck up..." You muttered, "You're just insane..."

The voices picked up again, echoing a little, whispering directly in your ear... screaming loudly next to you.. and laughing...

**_HEH HEH..  
YOU DON'T FUCKING SEE ITDO YOU?_**

_**HAHA, YOU *DON'T*FUCKING SEE IT..**_

_**YOU NEED TO OPEN YOUR GOGDAMN EYES, AND ACTUALLY LOOK AT THE MATTER FOR WHAT IT REALLY FUCKING IS... **_

_**ALL THIS TIME, *WE* SHOULD HAVE BEEN AT THE TOP.**_

_**WE ARE... WE...**_

_**WE ARE THE HIGHEST OF THE HIGH,**_  
_**WE CAN SEE WHAT HAPPEN IN THE FUCKING PAST,**_  
_**WE CAN REMEMBER WHAT OTHERS CAN'T.. ALL THE MEMORIES AND SHIT THAT'S BEEN HAUNTING US FOR SWEEPS AND SWEEPS...**_  
_**WE CAN REMEMBER.**_

You cringe this time, ears perking back a little... it's true... "It seems this torment has been fucking my mind up... the mere fact that I'm freaking out about that shit.. and now that I can talk to myself as another person..." You duck your head a little, trailing off in your mind.

Another moment of silence and then a soft whisper was right there in your head...

_**HEH HEH... **_

_**DO ME A FUCKING FAVOR...  
...LET THE FUCKING MEMORIES RUN THROUGH YOUR MIND...**_

'D_eny it_ _kid._' A voice is suddenly heard in your head.

"HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!" You yelp, "I THOUGHT I WAS GOOD, BUT NOW I AM TRYING TO CONVINCE MYSELF THAT I AM THE REAL FUCKING THING BEHIND THIS MESS! IS THIS WHAT HAPPENED TO GAMZEE?!" You snap at your mirrored self, his crazy grin actually following every word and motion that you said.

Just saying that, it hits you like a god damn scream. It's loud, almost to the brink of making your ears bleed.

_**YOU DON'T NEED TO LET DENIAL STOP YOU FROM ACTUALLY SEEING THE TRUTH, FUCKER. THIS IS WHY YOU HATED YOURSELF SO MUCH. IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAD NO FUCKING CLUE AS TO WHAT WAS CAUSING THE ANGER AND RAGE, AND YET...  
YOU DENIED WHAT IT WAS REALLY...**_

_**YOU CAN STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING MORON, LET THE RAGE TAKE OVER YOU, YOU CAN FEEL THE BLISSFUL PEACE YOU'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR, FOR SO LONG.. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LET OUT THE RAGE THAT'S KEPT YOU LOCKED UP FOR SO LONG..**_

_**THOUGH HALF OF WHAT I'M SAYING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE... DOES IT?**_

"SHUT UP-! SHUT UP!" You shake your head, "SHUT THE FUCK UP ME!" You covered your ears...

Your mirrored self mimic'd your movements, but walked towards you. He laughed loudly, an eye twitching a little as he grabbed your hands. He began to scream again,

_**LISTEN TO YOURSELF FOR ONCE, AND LET IT JUST CONSUME THE DENIAL YOU'VE HELD UP.. IT'S A LOT EASIER AFTER YOU DO. YOU CAN FINALLY SEE EVERYTHING FOR WHAT IT REALLY IS...**_

_**ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS LET THAT VOICE... THAT.. WALL... BREAK.**_

_**LET THAT ONE LITTLE SOUND JUST MAKE YOU FINALLY RELAX AND ACCEPT IT... YOU WANT TO.. I KNOW YOU DO..**_

_**YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW?**_

_**IT'S BECAUSE I *AM* YOU...**_

* * *

**_Be Diamonds Droog_**

Poor kid... He's crashed on the floor, in glass...


	25. Fine Lines and New Strengths

**OH MY GOD, SCHOOL'S A BITCH... THIS IS STILL IN DIAMONDS DROOG'S PERSPECTIVE.**

* * *

****"Honk..." That familiar graveled voice rang... you knew he was near. "HONK" You could tell he was angry... you could feel it in the air.

Something about this placed disturbed you, though you're not quite sure why... Perhaps its the burdened approach that you let this kid get hurt that much... Perhaps it's the fact that, the stupid fuck of a clown is soon going to be hauling ass at you...

But you, as of now, don't give a shit; except for getting this kid out. Crowbar is with you, looking around. He's not much of a great guy, but he's got some sort of style... At the moment, he's checking around the place, watching your back.

You, disregarding the fact that you hate having your suit filthy, pick up this kid; who's currently draining blood as we speak. In the mist of the thought, you look around thinking that this was too easy. In hindsight, you'd think that the clown was smarter than you thought; but when you walked into the next room, you could fairly see a sleeping figure in the corner. Assuming that's him, you carefully walk up to him and point a bullet straight at his head.

It was only then did you realize that, that sleeping figure was Crowbar. "Shit-" You mutter, turning around to see that clown. "Fuck-!" You yelp, being hit straight in the ribs by a club. Holy fuck those things are heavy. You drop the kid, who's still out, and land hard on your back on the tiled floor. You're out winded, and dizzy. Fuck you aren't even able to pay attention- What the hell is going on now?!

* * *

**be spades slick**

"your a fuckin broad!" You yell, Sn0wma letting out a low growl.

"Says the man who's letting his crew member AND son die!" She yelled back, Deuce between ya'll, tryin ta break it up.

"MY crew member?! Which one is that?! As I sees it, all my crew's right here!" You point at Clubs and Hearts. "And about you, ya faithful slut?! Ya let yer own daughter die!" You replied, adding on more of a bite. That did it.

She slapped you, hard in the face. There was more than just anger or hate in it. It was all emotion. "You fucking idiot!" She yelled, tears obviously welding in her eyes. "You know what your god damn problem is, you bastard?! It's the fact that you can't even draw a line between us! My crew and your crew are out there trying to save the last bit of hope for those kids, and YOU have the fucking nerve to stand there and yell at me for not being able to save someone I watched?! There is a fine line between you and me; and that's the fact that YOU can do something, because I can't!" She was obviously crying, angry and emotional from the loss. It's never struck you for Sn0wman to be like this.. And though you thought that getting these emotions outta her would put you at ease; it didn't.

In fact you felt like a major ass for letting your displeassure of her presence get in the way of your right thinking. Here you are, Spade Slick, watching your right hand man- your.. Friend, be tide up on a metal table, yer kid tide over on the floor and her friend be tide up in the corner... about to meet there doom.

As if this world fell black, you felt alone, standing under a light, watching the cards of fate play out. You hadn't even realized that your hat had fallen off...

With a small time to think, you look down, Deuce looking up at you with your hat in his hands. You let out a sigh, and snatch it up, growling softly. Sn0wman's still cryin...

"Shut up." You mutter, putting the hat on.

"..." She looked at you, her eyes playfully pitiful. Was that a whole act or...

Fuck it, your crew's in trouble and so is the reputation of yourself around here. With a head full of thoughts, you finally turned towards the door and headed out. "C'mon Deuce, Boxcars... we gots us a crew to save and a boy to raise." You muttered, feeling Sn0wmans smile appear. "...No one can split up the midnight crew, not even me. So if we wants us a full four-man squad, we gotta go get us a Diamond." Deuce perked up, Boxcar's giving an approved smirk. With heads held high, you all headed out in the night, Sn0wman staying behind to watch.

Whether it'd be the first or last; you and The Felt are working together.

You're name is Spades Slick, and today you draw a fine line between enemy and friend. Because at the moment, you're not working with the enemy, you're working with your friend.

* * *

** BE KARKAT VANTAS**

****Not the slightest clue runs through your mind as you feel the insane thoughts wrap around your wrists and body. You feel the coursing through you, as if its a completely new you... All is coming clear... all is coming peaceful...

Time for you to avenge death. But first...

How are you getting out of this black pit, called your mind?

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, ANOTHER SHITTY CHAPTER. **


	26. Played For a Fool?

**Be Diamonds Droog **

You slowly come to wake, a strange ring in your ear... your head hurts and... you're barren of your fucking weapons- SHIT.

With eyes wide and open, you completely awake, as if snapped back from some demented dream. You're tide down. You're in pain. You feel the cold embrace of a metallic clip in your ankle. You can't really look down. You're head is currently strapped down. "This seems familiar..." You mutter to yourself. Looking out to the side, as much as possible, seeing Karkat still knocked out. Kid better not be dead. You didn't come out here for nothing, that's for sure...

With a little jingle, you can blatantly feel the painful sting of these straps on your sides and wrists... Crowbar's out for the count, from what you hear.. he's groaning and hissing. If this is some demented movie, rank it A on the list and give this fucker a 5 star rating. This clown is one sick fuck, and one smart fucker at the least. Son of a bitch... and you thought it was easier than you thought, but now look at you... strapped down and ready to be tested on like some poor little animal. Then... "FUCK-!" You yelp suddenly, feeling a heavy club land on your stomach. You pant softly, your vision slightly hazed.

"heh heh..." You glare slightly, before being slammed again with a club. You feel an odd gurgle in the back of your throat, a bit of it on your tongue.. blood. This clown knows how to hit, that's for sure. "i wonder how long until YOU mother fucking BREAK!" He laughed, honking a horn or two. That honk echoed... the sound of a storm outside building up. You take slow, heavy breathes, holding your composure. "mother fucker... Break..." He hit you again, blood spitting out along your lips and part of your chin. You refuse to. You've taken worse, right? You've taken much worse... At least you think.

"..." You don't say a word, in hops that he'll end up giving in, but you know that's futile. He's going to attempt to make you break, that's how he got to Karkat...

Speaking of... he's awfully noise for being knocked out. You're not sure if that's the clown laughing or if it's you hissing as you are beat, slowly with a club. "BREAK-" He's interrupted by an unfamiliar and yet... crackly chuckle.

"heh heh..."

* * *

**Be Sn0wman **

"These stupid fools..." You mutter, smoke leading out of your cigarette pipe. "I wonder how long it will take for them to realize..." You chuckle, typing out a command or two for the camera views. Static echoes a little, then the four split screen, slits the camera's view. One showing where Slick and his crew are and the other showing where Diamonds and Karkat are. A slow grin grows on your expressions, as you raise a small walky-talky towards you. Pressing the small key, you check in. "Hows it look, Crowbar?"

"...7hey aren'7 suspec7ing any7hing..." He replied, muffled and groggy like.

"Good... Let's keep it that way..." You smirk, soon feeling the need to type out a new command. "Alright, you silly little clown... let's see how well you respond to your... Mirthful Messiahs..."

_'Stop. There's something moving in the corner...' _

* * *

**Be... Gamzee Makara... **

You freeze... something alerting you that you are Gamzee Makara...

And something... OH SOMETHING, is very wrong here...

The man before you is spitting blood... oh wonderful, colorful, blood...

BUT NOW, now... there is something stirring and... AND YOUR MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS.. are contacting you again...

"..." Your thinkpans a little fuzzy to be honest, you're not sure what's going on, but all you know is that it probably is grand from all of these voices screaming yes...

They won't stop... they won't shut up...

They tell you what to do, and what to say... the scream loud and clear for you to take action... and to shut them up? You do...

And boy... it's never felt more... exciting than now...

Your best friends awake... Let's greet him with his demise...

...That's what the Messiahs are saying...

* * *

**BE KARKAT VANTAS**

"..." Your eyes snap open, a wide grin growing on your face. Everything is so fucking clear now.. all the pain is gone, you feel fucking numb...

* * *

**be spades slick**

Chills run down your spin, and you feel as if it's a little hard to breath. You keep rubbing at your chin, as if there's something on it. "BOSS? YOU OKAY?" Deuce asks, looking at you carefully. You give him a slight shrug, squinting your eyes a little...

"Is that... Crowbar's Crowbar?" You question, leaning down to pick it up.

You stop quickly. "WHAT IS IT?"

"...it's a trap..." You mutter, gritting your teeth. "It's a fucking trap." You see the small fishnet like line follow around a few bushes and such. "FUCK."

* * *

**I LOVE WRITING... IT'S SO NICE... **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LITTLE TWIST! (:B **


	27. Mind Strife's and Bad Puns

**OKAY, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS I'M SUPPOSE TO. DX SORRRRY, I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SOME BUSINESS AND SUCH... **

* * *

**BE KARKAT!VANTAS**

Well, now that you can see straight for once, even if you have one eye; you have a strange feeling that a good little demise is in place for your dearest here... He's coming towards you, awfully fast...

Heh... too easy-

_Get a hold of yourself VANTAS. You would never kill anyone! Just- Try to calm him down or someth-_

_**SHUT UP. You know what you want to do. Just stab this fucker to death and move on; he brought this on himself either way. Now is your chance- you better pay attention he's coming- FUCK!**_

A loud cry slips from your lips as you're hit heavy in the stomach. Your eye twitches, as you are knocked against the wall, hard, forgetting that you are still tied up.

Hitting your head, you feel a sudden dizzy snap back, your eye twitching slightly.

_Come on, you're a leader for crying out loud. You know what you're doing-_

_**PLEASE, can you hear yourself? I don't think you can. You got everyone fucking KILLED!**  
_

_Not everyone! Gamzee is still alive-_

_**You're going to die, just try to fight back, it's not going to work either way. **  
_

_How would I know that? God damn it, you're so fucking annoying! All you do is yell! _

_**I yell the fucking truth, you asshole.**_

_Yes, that is why we are arguing with our self, you stupid fuck up. Scream as loud as you'd like, I'm not going to listen!_

_**Too late-**  
_

A wide grin grew on your face, an insane laugh beginning to grow louder and louder, Droog freezing suddenly; Crowbar snapping a look at you.

_**- I control this show case. I am the leader. **_

_Get out of my body-_

_**I can't hear you over the sound of death, Karkat. I'm afraid I'm the new you, the one that was pushed over the fucking edge. And as your formal self in this body is convulsed under the pain of being beaten and clubbed, I will gladly take the opportunity to make you feel it all. Embrace it. **_

Tears weld in your eyes (blood mixing in the eye that's missing) as you continue to laugh, even after you run out breath. It hurts so much, but the being that possesses this body is laughing, and all you can do is feel the hurt and laugh till you cough and gasp. Your legs kick around as you try to force your body to take a breath, but you can't. As you are beat, you choke; as you choke, you are beat. And with ever coughed laugh slipping, tears and blood stream down your cheeks; pain filling you terribly. Blood runs out of your mouth, tracing down the corners of your lips; stitches and scars are tearing open, you ears are perked back to the point to where they hurt, and you swear it feels like every rip in your body is crushed.

* * *

**Be Diamonds Droog **

God damn it, what the hell did you get yourself into. It's a madman's show here. Karkat's dying, you're in pain and Crowbar's not doing a god damn thing. You can't move, you can't do anything. You can't save this kid. Not on your own, as much as you hate to admit it, you can't do this on your own. You hope that Slick found some sense and is on his way, this kid's pissing off the clown.

* * *

**be spades slick **

****God damn it, you're going to murder that bitch. You will make sure she fucking suffers.

She set you up, and to think that you almost fell for it. God damn it, now you're trying to figure out your way around here, a sense of pain rushing through your chest a little. Leaning against a small tree. "..." You duck your head slightly, tipping your hat a little to cover your tired looking eyes. "shit..."

"BOSS?" Deuce wondered up to you, looking worried.

"its uh... its nothin uh..." You hold your chest a little, taking a deep breath in before slowly slumping down. "Shit..."

"DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHIN' BOSS..." Deuce shook his head, looking up at Boxcars for help. You push yourself up and stumble a little forwards, stomping slightly.

"It's nothing, let's just get goin..." You shutter, trying to shake off this strange feeling of pain that's corresponding with Droog and Karkat unconsciously. It's getting harder and harder to breath for you, something isn't right...

You shook it off for the time being, taking a few more deep breaths and wondering away, before suddenly being punched in the face. You know that god damn punch anywhere... It was Trace..

That fucker is pulling his time shenanigans again, huh? How nice... too bad you don't have time for him. You'd love to start a great little game of time travel, but looks like your deck of cards are almost out- wait shit... that's not a cleaver thing uh...

You'd love to deal a deck of cards but... no no... something about time and cards..

...shit, uh...

Ah, whatever. You got some people you need to save. Droog being number one/two on that list. Karkat also being one/two on there. No one splits up the Midnight Crew. Not even you.

* * *

**SO, I SUPPOSE I'LL CUT IT OFF THERE. (:B **

**ENJOY. **

**AGAIN, SO SORRY ABOUT MY ABSENTS LATELY! O:B PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.. **


	28. Too Late for The Alter-Bounds

**BE KARKAT VANATS**

With a final few coughs that use to be laughs, your eyes haze and you feel as if your body is slowly falling numb. You look up at your old friend, the insane clown, and just try to reach out just once. The sound of screams and yells slowly fade out, and you fall out into a blissful black haven. You feel as if you're floating, as if... the world is slowly falling away. You feel... safe.

The faint panicked voices fade in and out, fear actually striking you as surprise. Faint panicked cries muffle around you and echo in and out. They sound of honking and whispers of your name seem to guide you around in this dark endless room. You dare not open your eyes. You're afraid that if you do, then you feel as if you'll wake up in pain again.

Small images run through your mind; Gamzee reaching out for you, tears welding in his eyes; he's being restrained. He's being... held back? His left hand held onto, what seemed to be, an arm; his right hand reached out for you as he seemed to be dragged away, cries heard from him so clearly. You wanted to reach out for him but it seemed as if you were being held down, too heavy to move. A new picture was seen; A man in a black suit and hat was holding you so carefully... he... seems to be worried or... scared? Is he crying?

_"karkat-"_

That's all you can hear, the echoed cries of... who? Karkat? Who's that?

Slowly, you open your eyes, coming face to face with what seemed to be a mirror or... the edge of water. What is that?... You reach out to touch it, but... something grabs your hand. It reached out from behind you and wrapped it's cold fingers around yours...

Looking behind you ever so slightly, your eyes widen in shock, as you see someone so familiar, but... so different.

* * *

**Be Diamonds Droog**

Great job... just great...

Crowbar is holding back that stupid insane fuck of a clown, and you hold Karkat; his small little body held close to your chest; you feel the tips of his fingers become colder by the minute. You shake him a little, muttering '_Wake up_', over and over and over again... You never thought that this would happen; that one kid would have you jumping through hoops to prove that you actually have emotions. You never contemplated the fact that Aradia's death had a bigger impact on you than what you figured.

Slick won't like this... You promised the kid, you promised Slick, and you promised yourself; all of those promises are broken now...

"Kid... Kid, wake up..." You whisper, shaking your head in disbelief. "Kid, I didn't come out here; break my friendship with Slick, and hightail me ass to get ribs broken for nothin'... Wake up." You feel a sinking feeling in your chest; anger suppressed inside slowly trying to work it's way out. "I watched you and I tried to save you; you can't die on me now... I know it doesn't seem like much, but I'm sure Slick would love to see you up and walking around... Please, just... move." You whisper, being caught off guard by the sudden plea in your voice. You feel tears weld in your eyes, shaking your head repeatedly to stop this stupid emotion from showing. No. Diamonds Droog, you are not going to cry-

Not going to- Damn it-

You lower your head a little, tipping your hat down to cover your eyes. "..." Laying his little body down, you couldn't stop tears from staining your face, nonetheless your suit; but who cares? The kid's dead... "...You fought hard, kid, you've eared respect from me; even if Slick didn't give two fucks about you... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to protect you; you did your best, I'm proud of you for that... but I bet it would sound much better coming from Slick, wouldn't it? Heh... You act so much like him... in every way possible, you know?" You forced a saddened smile on your face; and whimper a little. how the hell can this kid hurt you so much without doing a damn thing?

Maybe it was by the fact that since he did act like Slick; you grew an unknown bond with the kid. Losing Slick, it would piss you off and hurt you, and you never realized that until the the words slipped your mouth.

* * *

**be spades slick **

****"SLICK-?! SLICK!"

_wh... _

__"OH GOD, BOXCARS- SLICK-! HELP SLICK!"

_what's... what's goin' on here?... _

"HE'S COLLAPSED- SHIT, BOXCARS! COME ON!"

_collapsed...? what are ya' talkin' about... i'm... i'm just fine?_

**"i gots him, Deuce... C'mon we gotta find Droog-"**

****_guys i'm.. i'm just fine- Oh shit- What- What the fuck's with this burning feeling in my chest- Holy fuck- Oh god-! _

* * *

**BE KARKAT VANTAS **

****Your eyes widen, the yellow color and grey beginning to turn rather pale. Your ears perked back, but you didn't feel fear... You felt... Safe. Your jaw dropped, and you slowly pulled away from that edge looking mirror thing... Turning you soon get a full view of this... man.

Red eyes pierced your grey ones, a calming wave of relief and peace washed over your emotions; the atmosphere shifting from pain and misery to love and... relaxing scenery... A man in a Grey Cloak reached out and pulled you into his chest; holding you firmly in place. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; the blackened scene turned to a lighter shade of dark grey. You soon found yourself resting in his lap just under a shadowed tree. You gulp and push away, in a small panicked motion. A smile grew on his features, reaching out and caressing your cheek gently.

Looking down, you notice the different shades of black and grey that create the grass. Dark, almost black shades of rain fell from the black sky; seeming to pass right through you. You look around, noting the lands and the many types of scenery around you and the physical features of this... place. You then realize that... you're floating. Are you dreaming?

_"Karkat..." _His voice was completely calm but... hollow. _"You don't know who I am, do you?" _He smiled softly, the wind picking up his cloak a little to expose his scarred body and charred wrists. Your eyes carefully eye each feature; taking a mental image of it all. You seem to grow upset, whimpering softly.

_"Where am I?" _You whimper, ducking your head slightly. _"Who are you- what happened?" _You begin to cry, breathing picking up suddenly. _"Am I dead? Oh God- Please tell me I'm not dead- I- I can't die just yet-"_

_"You're not dead, Karkat... You're just... asleep..." _

_"You're lying-"  
_

_"Would I ever lie to you, Karkat?" _He tried to reason with you, but you just.. panicked.

_"How do you know my name? Who are you?!" _You cry, trying to pull away. You're scared, genuinely scared. You were struggling and looking around panicked like. He simply reached out and touched your cheek; giving a faithful smile. Slowly, you take a small breath and hold it for a moment or two...

_"..." _He something whispered quietly, the world beginning to paint a color of wonder; outlines of distinct trolls being painted before you. He seemed to continue to speak, his mouth moving; forming words but... it was as if you went completely mute. You couldn't hear anything, the silent hum of death rang in your ears; driving you insane.

"Hey- Hey, hey, hey-" You wave your hand a little, "Slow down I- I can't hear you-" He continued to speak, smiling and waving a hand a little.  
What are you saying?!" You slowly began to grow angry, reaching out for him; but when you grabbed a hold of his cloak; it slipped right through your fingers. Your eyes widened, and you started to lash at him, trying to grab a hold of him but it didn't work. What the fuck was going on?

_In the blink of an eye, you are facing that image again; you see the edge of what seemed to be water; a reflection of you. You see the faces of the trolls who have passed away when Gamzee snapped. You reached out again, but a cold hand grasped your charred ones. You freeze and look back at the man with red eyes. He shook his head and faced you in the opposite direction. A picture of Gamzee's indigo tear stained face starred at you, memories of what happened flash through your mind. You look behind yourself again, seeing Nepeta and Terezi, Sollux and Eridan, and everyone else reaching out for you. You give a slight smile, a saddened look growing across your features as you were suddenly pushed to collide with the window like frame of Gamzee. _

_Whatever the fuck is going on, you better get some answers soon... Looking behind yourself once more, you hear glass shatter as you enter through the window frame like wall. Glass shards float just on the sides of you, as a wave of lightning flowed through your fingers; almost as if you were being pulled back in. _

_Entering this odd realm, you feel the soaring pain of being back in your body, hearing still gone along with feeling; but you take a deep gasped breath, not wanting to open your eyes... _

* * *

_Karkat: Proceed to Slowly Awaken From Your Slumber... _


	29. Chapter 6

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! O: OH HOLY SHIT AM I SO SORRY... ANYWAYS, HERE IS A ANOTHER STUPID CHAPTER... **

* * *

**BE KARKAT**

_"You son of fucking bitch!" Is all you hear as weakness washes over your expressions. _

_**WHAM!**_

_"HONK!" Is a cry that you hear, the meaning of that word losing its once haunting ring. _

_"You killed him! Are you fucking proud?!" _

**_WHAM! WHAM! _**

_"HOONK!" Another cry is screamed. You turn your head a little, facing the way that the sound is coming from. "hooonk..." ... he sounds tired, whimpers escaping his lips. Should you open your eyes? Dare you open your eyes to this world of sin?.. it's so hard to decide.. You're so tired... You want to go back to sleep... you want to just give up... You don't like it here, you want everything to go back to normal... _

_"i'm gonna fuckin' murder you!" A new voice is heard. Who is that? "ya' killed him. Ya' fuckin' killed him!" _

Your eyes snap open, wide with fear and shock. You gasp loudly, catching the attention of others. Droog heads towards you, but you pull away when he reaches out for you. "Kid-" He muttered, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. It's lit, the smoke trailing up. You don't speak as you pull away from him again and kick away to a wall. Forcing yourself to grab the ledge of a broken table, you pull yourself up, tears welding in your eyes as you pull your body up. Leaning against the table, you balance yourself out, and look at Gamzee. Slick had a knife out, to Gamzee's throat, daring to cut it. You push yourself of the table and run a few steps towards him and Gamzee. You fall just as fast as you ran, collapsing back on the ground. Shaking your head, you push yourself up to craw, and head towards him again.

Droog is by your side, trying to keep you down, but you push his arm away, growling loudly. You push yourself up, and collapse again from the pain that is now slowly falling numb. You push yourself up again, and reach out for Gamzee as his throat is slowly being cut back the angered Slick. You cry out, a loud 'SKREECH' leaving your throat. You kick and pull yourself to Gamzee, as he falls to the floor, holding his throat.

Your eyes widen in fear as he kicks around a little, gasping for air. You scream a little, his indigo blood spilling out onto the floor. When you reach him, he looks at you, fear drowning in his eyes. "I- I dOn'T wAnT tO-" He chocked, looking at the mess around him. His blood that stained the floor, his clothes, and now you. You reach out and pull yourself up to sit as you hug him close, pap'ing his face. He let out soft whimpers and cries as his blood slowly trailed down the corners of his mouth, dripping from his chin. You shoosh him the best you could, trying to get him to clam down.

"I- It'th okay Gamthee-" You cry, hugging him. You pity him so much, feeling that you could have done something. "It'th okay- You're ju-th-t falling to thleep-" You whimper, nuzzling him gently. His eyes fall on you, as you look at him with red, teary eyes. He falls still, the look of 'BeSt FrIeNd' on his face as his hands slip away from his neck. You give a little smile, hoping that he saw it. With that, his lifeless body limp in your lap, leaving you alone, and without your moirail.

Sitting there for a moment, you stare in disbelief at the body in your lap. Tears weld in your eyes as you shake him a little, whimpering softly. Your hands begin to shake, and you pull his limp body into your chest, cradling him a little. Tears drip from your chin and onto his bloody, smeared, and stained makeup'd face. You close his eyes, muscles tensing up as you refrain on screaming out... but it doesn't work. You cry loudly, feeling as if the world has fallen apart, as if everyone has faded into the blackening shadows, never to return from the depths of hell...

You don't know what to do now... You don't know where to go... Without your best friend, your moirail, you're just... alone.

* * *

**IT'S A PRETTY FUCKING SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT'S WHAT YOU GET, I SUPPOSE. A LITTLE SADSTUCK? PERHAPS, I TEARED UP REREADING THIS A LITTLE, AFTER READING THROUGH THIS OLD THING. I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN LATER THIS AFTERNOON ON INTO MIDNIGHT OR SO... WHO KNOWS. **

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW, I'D LIKE TO KNOW A FEW TIPS ON MAKING THIS A LITTLE BETTER THAN WHAT IT ALREADY IS. (:B **


	30. The Aftermath

**I SUPPOSE I SHOULD START WRAPPING THIS UP, HUH? IT'S BEEN A FUN GO... HAHA, I'M KINDA PROUD OF THIS... **

* * *

**BE KARKAT**

It's been a couple months after these events now... You're healed, but scarred from the haunting few nights, but you still have a picture of his smiling person on your nightstand as you are now staying with your stab dad... Everything's cleared up now... Well, most of everything...

Droog has been counselling you for the past few weeks due to some.. terrors that you've been having.

It's that mere image of yourself, the one that controlled you before you were rescued, you tell him. You also tell him that you can see shattering glass all around as the demented forms of your friends surround you, and that all he does is stand there with a twisted red outline of himself smiling at you while blood runs from his mouth, drips from his chin and teeth, and begins to stain the floor. The glass seemed to have been a mirror, now before you as you are forced to grab a broken piece and fight off the disembodied forms of your old friends, but... they don't look like your old friends. They look older, they look... different, in different clothes... For example, the one that was smiling and laughing that resembles you? He wears a red sweater... his eyes are completely red... and everything that was attacking you? Their eyes were the color of their blood... and they all obeyed him.

He asks about what could have triggered these actions, if there are any memories from '_that_ _event_' that could have ruptured these traumatic stress-filled nightmares. You just shake your head and shrug, and tell him that you have no idea what it could be...

... But now it's night time, and you've developed insomnia. You don't want to sleep, honestly, you want to stay away all night. I want to make sure that, that _thing_ that claims to be you isn't in your head anymore, but Droog had other plans. He prescribed a medicine for you, one that should relax you and help you sleep. You pop a few in your mouth, and lay on your bed, starring up at your light... Soon enough, it falls to black, and you find yourself passing out rather quick.

* * *

_"Well..." A voice rang. Your eyes snap open, but you find yourself still in your room... it's nothing, you tell yourself... you're still safe... "Welcome back," The voice went from sounding like yours to being deep and more demonic. "I'm glad you had a fun go, KARKAT." The light in your room fades to black, and nothing but a white outline of everything is seen. _

_That projected image of yourself slowly comes out from the closet, a red outline of him as always, but... something's different. His eyes are more narrow, his hair is white, his eyes are big and red; his teeth are sharper than normal, and his nails look like talons. "O-Oh shit-" You whisper to yourself, pushing yourself away. "G- Get away-" You hiss, trying to push yourself further back, but the wall isn't allowing that. _

_He only walks out to the mid section of the room, stopping. "Don't worry... I'm not going to hurt you, Karkat..." He laughed. "Come out, come out, our dinner's waiting for us." He called, and soon enough, the freak-fest began. A moan came from under the bed as a large hand came out, followed by a body. The character that stood had large horns, a skeletal-like outfit on, and stitches that were slowly unlacing into tentical-like appendages. When he opened his mouth, it was completely dark, only shadows coming out like flaws, his eyes shifting from a pink to indigo... _

_Then a girl walked out, looking like a cat with long hair... she laughed like crazing, her tail looking like a weird snake, eyes wide, teeth razor sharp... she came from the hallway. Followed by was a teal blood, and a mustard blood- the more and more that came out, the more and more demented and disembodied they seem. The one that looked like a called yelled in a screeching voice, "Kankri- Kankri now? Can- Can we now?!" She laughed. The man in the red sweater started walking to you, and leaned. _

_You attempted to strike him, but suddenly couldn't as your hand passed straight through him. He then licked your neck and cheek, causing you to squirm slightly at his abnormal tongue. "agh-" He hissed slightly, his tongue looking like a slitherbeasts, split at the tip. He laughed, hands beginning to molest you through your pants and shirt. He rubbed your best, palming your bulge, and strange enough, you fell victim to this. _

_A moan slipped your lips, and he just started to laugh, "Triggered, huh?" He purred, then looked back as everyone had already started to gather around. "Make a huge mess.." He whispered, and like hungry animals, they pounced. _

_You couldn't move, you were frozen, red in the cheeks from being turned on, having to take it all. The cat girl leaped first, and bit directly into your neck, while the indigo blooded one gripped onto your bulge, unwrapping it from it's clothing. Those weird tentical stitches wrapping around it, as you lay immobile to everyone's will. One right after another, they ripped your clothes off, tongues and teeth, nails and claws digging into you, but it didn't hurt. It was all pleasurable, making you feel even more and more sick. Soon enough the red mess of your blood was spilling everywhere, as all you felt was yourself bucking and jolting, crying in deep please. You cried out curses, panting heavily, moaning and wiggling around as they were EATING you. Soon enough, all you see is that red sweatered guys face, start at you. _

_"And this is my favorite part..." He purred, his eyes and clothes changing to look like that man you saw from your dream when you were passed out... Your eyes widen and all you do is scream, not in fear, but because it felt like you climaxed, and soon enough, all you see his his mouth casting over your vision, it all falling black._

* * *

**_Be Diamonds Droog _**

_A cry was heard, and that's all it took. You snapped up, and ran up to check on Karkat, then froze as you reached the door. You press your ear to it, and listen... is that... moaning? Your eyebrows furrow slightly, confusion painting your expression. You peek in, then see the strangest thing ever... his clothes are being ripped off of his body without anyone there. What the fuck?!_

_You bust through the door, watching the horrific show as claws were being scratched and etched into the kids body, as his pants had an obvious tent in them. You, confused as hell, reached out to wake the kid up, but then- _

_A liquid began to paint the kids pants, and all fell silent as his red blood slowly spilled from his body. "..." You stare slightly, waiting before barely touching his shoulder. _

_Eyes snap open, but the eyes were completely different. They were completely red, glowing red. Soon enough, you find yourself shoved off, and into a wall where you hit your head hard enough on the back of a nightstand, passing out instantly. _

* * *

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ENDING... _**


	31. Oh Sweet Death

**LET ME TAKE A MOMENT TO FUCK SHIT UP FOR YOU... **

* * *

**_Spades Slick_**

_You hear weird commotion upstairs, moaning, thumping and suddenly you hear a loud 'POW'. You jump up, and listen carefully, hearing a mimicking voice of Karkat, and what sounds like Droog. "what the hell is goin on up 'er?" you ask, and force yourself to get up and out of bed to check on everyone. You walk upstairs, seeing the door wide open, and a kid who looks like Karkat with a deeply blood red colored sweater on. You come to realize that the sweater the kid wheres is just bloodied up, and he holds a- is... is that Droog's gun?! No, oh no, no, no-_

_You snap slightly dashing at the door until a sudden clack caught your attention and you freeze. "Well..." A sickeningly smooth voice spoke. You glare up at the kid, but he wasn't pointing the gun. You look down at... Droog? What the hell's going on here?! "Look who's finally joining us..." His voice purred, but he wasn't the same. A purplish smoke was coming from his mouth and a strange sanity pleading look was in his eyes. Karkat laughed softly, his voice also being smooth and sickening. _

_"Yes... yes, a new little addition to this virus." Karkat purred. Why were his eyes red? Why was he being so different?! What the FUCK is going on?! _

_"Mm... The infections continuing..." Droog said as he stayed on the ground, his whole body seemed to be limp except for his left arm (which held the gun) and his head. The rest stayed in place as if her were paralyzed. _

_"Virus? Infection? Droog what the FUCK is going on?!" You snap and soon enough Karkat is in your face with a whispering seducing tone embedded deep in his voice._

_"Shh... Spades, let me show you..." He said and soon enough his lips pressed to yours._

* * *

**BE KARKAT**

Be who...? You haven't got a clue on who that is though! Truly said person never existed... In fact... you don't think he ever did... He was a figment of the imagination brought to relinquish your anger and stress, that thing that screams and rages for you when you, yourself can't... You haven't got any anger left... You don't remember ever being angry to begin with...

You, instead, sit in this relishing darkness, closing your eyes to embrace that cold, cool breeze that passes through your hair... You sit in a black ink; a still black ink... Your movement doesn't disturb it, it just moves with you... Everything here is peaceful; you, in this black pit, can create your own world... a world safe from the violence and hatred that you know existed... a world that can be nothing but peaceful scenery and calming sounds... but you choose to sit here in the dark..._  
_

You find it quiet calm, really... You find it quite peaceful indeed... You find this darkness and loneliness to be your favorite part of this whole chapter...

You look up at the sky; there is no sky. You look down at the ground; there is no ground. You look at the horizon, and everything in it; there is nothing there, it never existed... just like you... You never existed... neither did the hate, or the pain; neither did the blood, or the tears; the death or the living... Here, you forget that; here you don't remember... Here, you feel free without chains or pain... without memories or thoughts holding you back.. Here you are free in your own heaven...

But something is still bugging you. "It's not the same..." You mutter softly to no one. "I feel like there's something missing..." You say in a hollow tone. "... I feel like I'm forgetting something... someone..." You look behind yourself, and squint. You can't make out the image clearly, but you see something...

He begin to get up, feeling the black ink stay to its own accord, safely on the ground. "... Hello?" You ask, and look a little closer. A flicker of something catches your eye and you begin to walk towards it.

Something doesn't make sense... something's missing... something's missing... But what?

As you take another step, you see the image of an old friend with a goofy smiling face. Scratch marks run down his face, he's a white outline in this black world. Your eyes widen slightly as you look up at him. He gives you a faint smile of 'You tried'. And then, another... his horn's a little broken, and he has a weird looking scar around his neck... like he'd been choked... More and more, these figures began to show, each of them showing different white outlines of their injuries and all... Soon enough, a sudden sound of a drop was heard. These white figures surround you, looking down at the sound. You look as well, and soon see the candy red color in this mix of black. Your eyebrows furrow slightly, but you feel no pain...

When you look up, you see indigo and green... blue and yellow... purple and brown... The hemospectrum in place around you... These figures are bleeding in front of you, but still hold that smile...

Slowly, you see their blood form solid boundaries, slowly coming towards you in a circle formation. When you look down again, you see your red color has formed a circle around you, creating the solid barrier for the other bloods to stop at... and they do. You have the hemospectrum around you, and yours in the dead center color...?

You're not injured though, why are you... You look at your stomach, where your hands had been placed. A defined bullet whole was sitting dead center in that...

When you look up at your different colored friends, you notice a new outlive, a white outlive above Aradia... another above Tavros, and one above Sollux...

You're so confused... the men that stood above these three seemed familiar, and wore a weird symbol on the corner of their clothes... a diamond above Aradia... a clubs above Sollux, and a heart above Tavros...

They all looked down at you as if you were sinking... they were all getting bigger and bigger and before you knew it, a weird wet feeling clung to your arm. When you looked down, that black ink had hooked onto your sleeve just like it did with the rest of your body. It was pulling you down, but you didn't panic.

Accepting your fate, you closed your eyes, beginning to be drug down into the darkness... You're tired of fighting, and screaming... no one's going to save you anyways... why bother trying when you know, no one cares... Besides... the darkness is more inviting to comfort you rather than everyone else...

Soon enough, you are drug under the black ink, consumed by the cancer that you fought for so long... Cancer...

"Cancer..." Is all you mutter, that bubble of oxygen leaving you and surfacing to the light that shone above. You open your eyes under the black ink, it looked like water now... The black ink had formed chains, holding you down here, holding you in prison.

As you look up, you see the light that illuminated the surface above... They were swimming just fine, laughing and playing like they always did... but you...? You're drowning... and no one seems to notice...

* * *

_**Be Diamonds Droog**_

_You had fired your gun just as Karkat pressed his lips to Slick. You shot the kid dead in the stomach. Soon enough, the kid looked down at the wound and dropped to the floor. He convulsed in pain for a while before sputtering out "Cancer..." As a weird black ink pooled in his mouth. The kid slowly stopped moving, and Slick just stood there with a shocked expression on his features. _

_"..." You look down at him, and take another long drag of your cigarette, blowing out purple smoke. Shadow Magic was essential for the Midnight Crew to carry in any shape or form possible. You carried it in something you always did... Cigarettes.  
Looking at Slick, you give him a pat on his shoulder as you turned the corner to walk out. He just looks down at his dead son, and soon enough dropped down to his knees to string his coat over his dead son's body. You close your eyes for a moment of silents as Slick let out a choked sob, pretending he wasn't crying. You can't hide what you feel, and for Slick, he was not better at it. The kid's dead, but you did your crying... if it's true, why did you still have these tears in your eyes?_

_You look down at Slick, and sigh softly, soon leaving the scene to give Slick a moment. You walk downstairs to the other two, who were quick to pipe down. You open the fridge, and grab a bottle of wine... it's going to be a long night. _

* * *

**LET MET JUST TAKE A MOMENT TO TELL YOU THAT I'M RATHER PROUD TO FINALLY FINISH SOMETHING... THIS IS IT. **

**I DO, HOWEVER, HAVE PLANNED TO WRITE MORE MIDNIGHT CREW RELATED THINGS AND OTHER SADSTUCK IDEAS... THIS IS NOT THE END OF AN 'AU' WRITING IDEAL, SINCE I HAVE MANY OF THOSE, NOR THE END OF GROTESQUE SEQUENCES... **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE THE STORY, ME, AND EVERYTHING ELSE. (:B **

**LOVES TO EVERYONE, AND YOU'RE VERY WELCOME FOR THE SHITTY FANFICTION I WROTE. [INSERT HEART HERE] **


End file.
